Nevermore Remix2: The Three Princesses
by GreenOnion
Summary: The Gordanians are on the move and Blackfire make a bid for power. Can anything goes even more wrong? This is a continuance of the Nevermore Remix Universes. Added Chap 12 and did some corrections.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story.

Please read and review.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around the small dirty bridge of the spaceship Enslavement, four Gordanians worked on various consoles that encircled a central raised chair. Standing net to the chair was a single slim nervous Gordanian officer: a Lieutenant Foocard. Covering the wall in front of the central chair stood a view screen with a single blue ape being shown on it.

The ape snapped, "Where is that lazy slug? Bring him to me!"

The Lieutenant sweated. "Coordinator Phiz, Lord Trogaar is on his way."

At that moment Lord Trogaar rushed onto the bridge through a doorway behind the central chair. He came up in front of the chair, saluted by holding his fist against his chest and said, "Coordinator Phiz, it is an honor to communicate with you."

The Coordinator growled out, "Your slave shipment numbers are down. You will increase the number of slaves to us, or your territory will be resigned to a more capable Gordanian than you!"

Lord Trogaar carefully responded, "Sir, the reason my shipments are down was due to the lost of my flag ship. If you would act on my request for a new flagship, I assure you that I'll meet and exceed my quota of slave by least twenty percent."

The blue ape laughed at the green Lord of the Gordanians. "You lost that cruiser on a planet of low grade primitives called… Humans, I believe. Since losing that so-called flagship cruiser, thirty percent of your crew had deserted you. The Citadel will not pour money into a bad venture. Recouped your loses with your own funds, Lord Trogaar."

The Gordanian leader quaked with anger, bowed and said, "Yes, Coordinator Phiz. It will be as you commands."

Just before the screen went blank, the ape said, "I give an 85 percent chance that you'll fail and a sixty-two percent chance that you will end up in one of the slave pens that you'd helped fill. Good-bye, Lord Trogaar. Perhaps we will speak again, but I doubt it."

Trogaar brought his fist down on one of the chair's arms, shattering it. He hissed, "I will make him regret those words."

He sat down with his head propped up by his three fingered hands.

Lieutenant Foocard carefully spoke up, "Lord Trogaar."

"What is it, idiot?"

"You know, Lord, that I have been studying for a way to acquire more tamaranean slaves. Well, I think I have an answer to that problems and to our crewing problems, too."

The Lieutenant explained and Lord Trogaar listened. The Lord chuckled and then broke out into laugher.

------------------------------------------------

Four earth days later on the Planet Azak

------------------------------------------------

The hotel room wasn't fancy, but it wasn't cheap either. Blackfire sat in a plush chair next to the levitating bed. Floating, about ten inches above the bed's box frame, were glittering necklaces, sparkling bracelets and expensive rings. The items were nice stuff; the items were also stolen stuff; stuff that Blackfire had stolen.

Blackfire muttered, "What a cheap place. They call that jewelry shop? They don't deserve my patronage."

The floor vibrated slightly due to the music from one floor below. Blackfire stood up, stretched her orange frame, walked to a door and out of the room.

-------------------------------

Blackfire walked into the common area of the Deep Blue Space Bar and Hotel. To her right was the dance floor filled with various being dancing, hopping and spinning. On the left side were several tables with a bar in the center.

Blackfire sat at one of the tables that had communicator was embedded in its center.

Blackfire said into the command-sensitive device, "I'll have a gray devil."

Then Blackfire waited for her drink.

-----------------------

One of the patrons of the bar stumbled out. His feather covered body straightened up after he left the view of the bar.

He pulled a small cell phone-like device: a cheaply made but capable of reaching any phone within that solar system. After a typing of a short thirteen-digit phone number, he waited for a connection.

The phone clicked and a female voice came out, "Lady MorningSky here."

The feathery male said, "The black haired tamaranean girl is in the bar. My gang is ready to move."

"Excellent. Wait for ten minutes. I'll alert the police. They should be there shortly after you start the fight."

"And the pay?

"Half of the money is already deposited in your bank."

The man said, "And?"

The voice sighed, "And any hospital bills will be paid in full."

--------------------

Blackfire was lightly sipping on her drink, the gray devil, which was strangely colored purple. Her head was nodding to the beat of the dance floor's music.

Three beings sat down at the table next to her. One was some of lizard man, looking like a red Gordanian but not as bright. The other two were a couple of blue wolf-like humanoids: One male and the other female.

What bother Blackfire about the trio wasn't that they sat at a table next to her or that they looked like hired muscle. What bother her was that they wore such fine clothing that they were clearly not used to. The males shifted uneasily while the female looked over her own and the male's clothing.

Blackfire smirked to herself, thinking: _Street thugs… Must had score to buy those threads… Probably looking for a fight. The insult will come in 3… 2… 1…_

The female wolf-woman sniffed the air. "What stinks? Gah!"

The male wolf-man shook his head, "Such a horrible odor. Smell like a dead Nachat."

Blackfire smirked as took another sip of her drink. _A dead Nachat… Never heard that one before. Now comes the big insult._

The lizard man grimaced, and said, "It's much worse than a dead Nachat. It must be a living Tamaranean."

Blackfire couldn't stop a chuckle.

The three stared with menace at her. The wolf-woman said, "Anyone stinking up the bar should leave."

Blackfire smirked. "Fine. I'm going."

As Blackfire stood, the three looked shocked, like their plans went astray.

As Blackfire started to walk away, the lizard man said, "Good. With no Troq here, the liquor will taste better."

Blackfire stopped and turned with a slight smile. "A Troq? Is that worse thing you can say? I've heard worse. I'm just leaving, so enjoy your drinks. Bye now."

With a small wave she turned to walk off again.

The female wolf woman said in the most unbearably 'NICE' way, "Poor Kiefza. Won't the little Phicotan join us in a little fun?"

Blackfire stopped and her face flushed a deeper color of orange. She slowly turned with a forced smile. She didn't know which was worst: The name-calling or the 'NICE' way it was spoken. Being 'NICE' was only for the weak.

Blackfire voice quaked as she said, "You called me a Kiefza! You call me a bloody Phicotan?!? You three just bought yourselves a lot of pain. And just for fun, I won't use my energy blasts."

The lizard man roared, "You think so little of us?"

The wolf couple didn't bother talking. They quickly broke away from the table, each circling to opposite sides of Blackfire.

Blackfire launched herself at the wolf man, kicking out at him. He dodged her kick, but not Blackfire's follow up elbow strike to the side of his head. As he fell backwards, Blackfire heard a scream of female outrage behind her.

Without looking, Blackfire kicked out backward and connected with something soft.

From Blackfire's side, the red lizard man slammed his fist into her. She was sent flying into and through a wall.

The wolf man said as he stood back up, "We're suppose beat her up, not kill her."

From the hole in the wall, a purplish beam flared out, hitting the lizard man. The creature was sent into the far wall. He fell over.

As Blackfire emerged from her hole she remarked, "And I thought this was going to be a real fight."

She looked over her torn clothes and said, "You'll have to pay for this. You better have some money."

The wolf man complained, "You said you weren't going to use your energy blast."

Blackfire looked with disbelief, saying, "And you actually believed me?"

The wolf man jumped at her, striking at her. Blackfire took the hit while grabbing the male's shoulder. She then squeezed hard and the wolf man howled with pain as he fell down to his knees.

The wolf woman leaped and struck several times at the tamaranean before her shoulder was finally grabbed. As Blackfire applied pressure, the wolf woman fell to her knee groaning in pain.

As Blackfire held on to the both of them, she said, "Now how about the money?"

A voice called out, "Don't move, Tamaranean! You're under arrest!"

Blackfire slowly looked up toward the main door into the bar and saw three police officers with two heavy stunners and one wide barreled one that couldn't figure out what it was.

With a flip of each hand, she sent the two wolf people flying at the officers. She turned to the hole in the wall that she was previously sent through, but noticed two officers there: One with a heavy stunner and other odd wide barrel gun. The heavy stunner fired, which she dodged, but then the other gun coughed. It spitted out a wad of a glue-like substance that spread out.

Part of it hit her left arm and torso. The glue started to harden. Backfire tried to break out of the hard glue, but the heavy stunner fired again. She was hit and the world started to spin as she shakily flew upward hitting the ceiling.

One strike from her right hand put a hole in ceiling. Two more heavy stunners, one from the wall's hole and the other from the main doorway hit her. The world spun faster as she sped up her flight speed, bouncing off a wall and then the floor. Another cough from a gun put more glue on her, followed by another stunner hit.

As Blackfire started to black out, she heard one of the officers say, "Damn. She should have gone down in one hit. That Troq was tough."

--------------

Blackfire sat in the cell for two days. It had a single simple bed and no view of anywhere else. Each of her hands was encased in a metal tube that covered her hands and covered her forearms. The tube had a short chain between them.

A voice came through the cell's intercom, "Blackfire, you have a visitor. Stand away from the door or suffer the consequences."

Blackfire slowly walked to the furthest spot in the cell from the door. The door opened and a green-cloaked figure walked into the room. The cell door is closed.

Blackfire smirked, "Are you my lawyer? Is Tamaran paying for my release?"

A female voice came out from under the cloak's hood, "No and no, Princess Blackfire."

She removed her cloak and hood, revealing a female Tamaranean with their regular red hair and green eyes. She features were narrow and she was thin as compared to most Tamaraneans.

Blackfire asked, "And you are?"

"I am Lady Morningsky. I am here to talk about your past, present and future."

Blackfire joked, "Well, I was born. My father is King Myand'r and my mother is Luand'r. Is that far enough in the past for you?"

Lady Morningsky shook her head. "Already, you are incorrect. You have gotten half your facts correct."

Blackfire looked briefly confused and then her eyes narrowed. "What are you getting at?"

"Did you ever wonder, Princess Blackfire, why your hair is black while your parent and sister's hairs are red?"

Blackfire watched her like a hawk. "Keep talking?"

"Your father was married once before; before Luand'r, the mother of Starfire. She is former Queen Tinand'r (Brightfire), former wife of King Myand'r and she is your true mother."

Blackfire hissed angrily, "You lie!"

"Princess Blackfire, have you ever wonder why so many of your father's royal court never liked you while Starfire was always so well liked by them?"

Blackfire's legs became weak and she sat on the edge of the bed. She asked weakly, "Is that why they always hated me…"

Lady Morningsky said, "Princess, your true mother wants to see you. If you agree to go, I'll pay off all your legal bills, debts, the jewelry store bills and arrange for transportation."

"Sure, I'll go. I got nothing else on my calendar."

"Oh, and Princess, you have a half-brother too. His name is HighFire."


	2. Chap 1: New Princess

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story.

Please read and review.

-------------------------------------

On the world of Phicota, there existed in Royal City a palace. The huge palace was mixture of old and new, of smooth flowing arches and sharp angular corners. In some places of the palace, it looked like no expense was spared in its construction while other sections was build by the lowest bid contract. It looked like there was no coherent plan in its construction, and if you looked closely, you can see that it was still being worked on today.

The Phicotans are a humanoid cat-like people with pointed ears and long tails. And if you got too close to one, you can see their sharp claws and pointed teeth. The hair on their heads are long flowing manes and the their body hair grew from a quarter of an inches to up to eight inches long in extreme cases. They loved to wear beads and jewelry woven into the hair of their head, arms and legs. The colors of the their furs varied from white to black, with browns, tans and brownish reds dominating. The clothing they wore looked like what earth people would wear on a very hot day. The skimpy clothing showed lots of exposed, but furry, arms, legs, stomachs and backs.

Most Phicotans walked and milled around on the ground, but a few flew between some of Royal City's building at twenty or more feet off of the ground. One teenage female figure with a ponytail ran through the large open plaza in front of the palace's main gates. Her tan hairy frame was covered in a reddish two-piece bathing suit-like set of clothes and beads of expensive amber were woven into the hair of her head and forearms. Ahead of her a mob of Phicotans buzzed with quite excitement.

She asked of the first person, a male, she came to, "What's happening? What's going on?"

The male said as he turned to her, "It's a duel… Princess GreenLeaf!" He started to bow.

The princess said exasperated, "Don't bow now. We're not in the palace. We're not doing the royal time stuff now. How can I shop with everyone bowing? How can I talk to people who are kneeling?"

The male straighten himself. "I'm sorry, Princess. My apologizes."

"No need for an apologize. No need for sorrow. Now who is dueling? Why are they Dueling? I want to know! I want to know!"

"Well, Princess, it's a duel between professors BrightEarth and TallTree. Both are professors of inter-dimensional physics. They have competing theories. They are both no longer polite. That they're not."

Princess GreenLeaf asked, "My good friend, of name unknown, is this a Dual of Scientific Discovery? Are they fighting to find out whose theory is most correct?"

The male said, "Yes, it is true. My name is FreshGround. That is who I am. But pardon me, my Princess, for the duel has begun. The professors are finding out who is the teacher and who is the student."

"Thank you very much. I am indebted", said GreenLeaf just before she politely weaved between the members of the crowd from the safe back lines to the not-so-safe front lines.

There on the ground wrestled two male distinguished professors of higher learning.

Judging the academics contest was the president of the Royal City University, himself.

As the two grunted from assertions of intelligential powers and mostly brute strength, arcs of electricity bounced between them. Their tails and fur were puffed up in anger.

Professor TallTree growled, "Your theories of hyperspace-distortion waves are purely not-true."

Professor BrightEarth threw TallTree off of him, yelling, "And you think your day dream of inter-dimension inversions are more valid? Hah!"

Princess GreenLeaf said out loud, "I do love a good intellectual discussion. Yes I do."

Both the professors rolled to a stand with cat-like grace. From TallTree's hand a bolt of electricity leaped at, but missed, BrightEarth. It stuck a member of the audience. That person was knocked down, and then stood up, acting like nothing happened. BrightEarth laughed as he leaped at his opponent, strike him with the edge of the hand.

In pure fury, TallTree roared, striking BrightEarth with his claws extended. Both professors froze as blood started to soak BrightEarth's fur. The crowd started to angrily hissed.

The president of the university called out, "Due to a disqualification with the illegal use of the claws, Professor BrightEarth's theories are ruled the more valid and worthy of more research funding. Professor TallTree's illegal use of his claws has earned him the 'Embarrassment of the Removal of Dignity'. Tonight all his hair will be shaven off and he will be demoted by two ranks in his status as a professor. That is all."

The princess said, "I hate it when they can't have a reasonable discussion without shredding blood; not enough thought and honor; too much blood."

She quickly weaved her way to the palace's main gate as people started to take notice of who she was. Shouts of "Princess GreenLeaf" were called out as she crossed the gate and pass the guards.

GreenLeaf briefly turned, smiled (without showing the teeth) and waved at the crowd before retreating into the palace.

She sighed, "I can't go anywhere without people trying see me, talk to me, talk AT me, trying to get access to father…"

As she walk into the crowded reception area of the palace, a female voice called out, "Get back here, now! Stop running, Little One!"

GreenLeaf started to move quickly through the crowd towards the voice. Suddenly coming out of the crowd ahead of her was a small eight-year old reddish-brown Phicotan girl, dressed in one of the palace's maid uniforms.

The girl cried out, "Princess GreenLeaf", as she latched onto the princess. A powder coated the young maid's uniform.

Coming up was another maid, a teenager with tan fur. The angry look on her face was replaced by exasperation when she spotted the princess. The older maid bowed.

GreenLeaf in a polite slightly friendly voice, "Maid CalmRiver, please stand straight and tell me what, may I ask, has happened? Tell me please and why is poor little PrettyFlower covered in Heolok powder? Yes, I would like to know."

CalmRiver straighten herself. "Princess, Maid-in-training PrettyFlower has been trying to cook again. There is quiet a mess in the kitchen-"

The child, PrettyFlower rudely interrupt, "Part of the mess is your fault, too! If you hadn't tried to stop me-"

Princess GreenLeaf sharply interrupted, "Be polite now! She is your superior!"

Tears started to rollout on the fur of PrettyFlower's face. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

Maid CalmRiver sighed and started to reach for the child. The princess shook her head.

The maid complain politely, "But Princess, she can't always go running to you every time she causes… discomforts in the operations of the palace. That she can't."

Princess GreenLeaf said, "Let this princess have her way one more time. Please Maid CalmRiver. It's not like we didn't cause any problems when we were her age. Right, Maid CalmRiver?"

The Maid said tensely, but politely, "Yes, Princess. What you say is true."

The princess escorted the child to a side room connected to the reception area. It had a table and several chairs, each one not matching the others. She sat the child down in one of them and said, "We are Phicotans, PrettyFlower. We must not be impolite. We are a polite people and must be always nice to each other."

Maid-in-training frowned, "Even with people you don't like? I've seen Maid CalmRiver and you get mad at each other but you are both still polite. Why? Tell me why?"

The princess sighed, "It because we, as a people, have so many enemies in the universe. Peoples who would do us harm. We must remain undivided as a people to stand against those evil peoples. Yes, we must."

The child asked, "Who are these naughty peoples? Who? Who?"

"The people who had once enslaved us, the Lligrurans are one. Yes. And then there is the Citadel and their servants, the Gordanians, are two more. Then there is our most ancient enemy, the Tamaraneans. We have lost many, many people to those fiends. Too many."

PrettyFlower asked, "I heard that they can fly like we do? Can they?"

Princess GreenLeaf smiled without showing any teeth and said, "No, they don't. They fly a different way."

"How, Princess? How?"

"The Tamaraneans store great amounts of green gas within their stomachs and when they need to fly they just fart it all out and zoom around like missiles. That they do."

PrettyFlower giggled and then she asked, "What is a Kiefza? Tell me."

The princess lost all her humor. She said slowly, "It's a bad word that our enemies use to name us Phicotans. It means 'Useless'. That it does."

-------------------------------

In the courtroom on Earth, the lady judge studied the court's occupants. Sitting before her was the entire Teens Titan team including Terra in the front row. Behind them sat Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen, the Beast, Phoenix along with two members of Teen Titans East: Bumblebee and Speedy. There are no jurors in the jurors' box.

The judge said, "I have decided not to send Terra off for a trial for the assault of this city, due to evident supplied by the Teen Titans and the self sacrifice that she has made in preventing a volcano from appearing in the city."

Terra hugged Beastboy as cheers from most of the titans. Raven's face remained neutral.

The judge added, "BUT! I have decided to assign an overseer to monitor and help Terra to become a trusted member of this community."

Robin stood up, "I understand. I'll act as Terra's monitor."

Robin received a big smile from Starfire as Terra grumbled, "Oh man. I'd wish it could have been Beastboy."

Raven smirked.

The judge shook her head, "No, as leader of the Titan's team, I deem that you wouldn't have enough time for Terra."

Terra quietly said, "Yes!"

Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire looked concerned.

Cyborg said, "You judgeship, I'll watch over Terra. Me and the kid get along."

Terra said with a thoughtful look, "I can live with that."

Beastboy complained to her, "But it's not me!"

The judge shook her head again, "No. I was looking for somebody she can communicate with."

Beastboy whispered, "YES!"

Raven smiled and said quietly, "Well, it is not me."

The judge continued, "Someone who is of her own gender."

Beastboy looked shocked and whispered, "No!"

Raven chuckled. Terra quietly complained to her, "You're so mean."

Raven responded in a whisper, "At least I'm talking to you."

Starfire grinning from ear to ear said, "The lady of judges must mean me. Terra, you and I will have so much fun doing each other's hair and-"

The Judge spoke up, "Seeing Terra and Raven are whispering so well together has confirmed my decision. Raven will be Terra's monitor and assist her back on the path of being a heroine."

Raven said in shock, "What?"

Terra exclaimed, "NO!"

Starfire asked puzzled, "Are you saying that I am not of Terra's gender?"

Robin asked, "Your Honor, will you please reconsider? Terra and Raven have problems getting along."

Both Raven and Terra nodded.

The judge said, "Raven is a heroine of the city. She's someone I admired greatly and I know that of all the Titans, she has the most self-control and that is what is needed to assist Terra. My decision is final."

Terra stared in shock at Raven, who in turned stared in shock at the leaving judge.

Terra said nervously to Raven, "Ah… Ah…."

Raven responded sourly, "Whatever."

-----------------------------------

Lady Morningsky led Blackfire up the curved granite stairs. The Lady said, "Your suite is just ahead. Princess Blackfire, remember that it is on the fourth floor of the palace's third wing. Forget that and you will have lost your room."

Blackfire smirked, "All I got to do is follow our foot prints on all these dusty floors. Couldn't my so-called mother afford enough staff to clean her house?"

Morningsky responded, "Your mother doesn't really paid that much. Most of the palace's staff from people from families that owe her a debt."

"With her being a former queen, I would guess that some of those that followed her wasn't for a mere debt? Am I right?"

Lady Morningsky smirked slightly, "You're bright. Of course, some of the staff followed your mother into exile. I would guess that in some cases, blackmail could have used to recruit a few key personnel."

Blackfire asked as they came to the top of the stairs, "Debt, exile or blackmail, which method was used to recruit you into my mother's staff?"

Morningsky avoided the question. "Princess Blackfire, here is your room. We should now reunite you with your mother."

Blackfire smiled. "I'll first freshen up a little in my room. Why don't you go and inform my 'mother' that I'll be down there shortly."

"But Princess, your mother said-"

Blackfire said bluntly, "Now who is the princess here? You or me? Go, Lady Morningsky, and inform my mother."

The lady look in turmoil for a few seconds and then said, "Very well, Princess Blackfire. As per your commands, I will inform your mother. The dining area is on second floor, in the central core of the palace. I'll tell your mother and brother to expect your presence, shortly."

Lady Morningsky curtsied, turned and left. Blackfire waited until Morningsky left her sight and then stealthily started to follow her.

As Lady Morningsky walked, she thought to herself: _Well, Princess, I wonder if you are following me or just stealing everything that is not nailed down?_

Lady Morningsky chuckled to herself. _You're a lot like your mother, princess, except you didn't have a single nice word for me… hmm, respect. I like that. You're going to make life here very interesting, princess._


	3. Chap 2: Have a 'FINE' day

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story.

Please read and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lady Morningsky strolled from the spiral staircase into the marble covered second floor. Around her were murals of Tamaran and its peoples. Gold leaf lined all the pictures' edges. She stopped and studied them. The palace had so much wealth; so few servants.

She walked to her left and entered a grand carpeted hallway. At a four-way intersection she came to an open doorway with two guards. She stopped before them and they snapped to attention.

She said, "Princess Blackfire will be coming here shortly. Try not to shoot her. Lady Brightfire would be most displeased."

Both guard responded in unison, "Yes, Lady!"

As She walked past the guards and into the dining room, she caught a glimpse of Blackfire sneaking from the stairwell.

---------

Blackfire, seeing that had Morningsky talked to some persons just out of sight around the corner, snuck up to the corner, but she didn't peer around it. She just remained hidden and listened.

---------

Lady Morningsky walked into huge dining room. Near the roaring fake fireplace, stood an expensively dressed mid-age Tamaran woman Lady Brightfire, and two men.

Highfire was the younger; age 20, male rippled with muscles and wore an open chest vest to show off his chest. The older male, Redarc the butler, looked to be mid-sixties and wore a conservative suit.

Standing next to the table were two maids: Shinyfight and Mistydawn. Mistydawn had two nasty bruises, one on the left side of her face and the other on her left arm. Shinyfight was without bruises.

Leaving though a side doorway Nyhirtootz of the Quirts was leaving carrying something small. The Quirts are thin lizard like humanoids with a tail. The clothes he wore suggested that they were of a military type. He looked away from Morningsky as if he was trying no to be seen.

Lady Brightfire frowned upon spotting Morningsky. "Where is Blackfire?"

Morningsky curtsied. "Lady Brightfire, Princess Blackfire is currently freshening up in her room. She said that she would be down shortly."

Her son, Highfire, snorted a laugh. Brightfire asked in a demanding voice, "Why didn't you just make her come down here immediately?"

"The princess reminded me that she was the princess and I wasn't."

Brightfire said in a 'nice' voice, "Poor Lady Morningsky. Perhaps you will require some assistance next time, my dear girl?"

Morningsky gritted her teeth upon receiving the 'nice' insult. "No, Lady Brightfire. I do not require any assistance. But I must remind you that Blackfire, even though she was dethroned, is still a princess of the Tamaranean people."

Highfire chuckled, "Well, my dear sister won't last long being a princess."

Brightfire hissed, "Son, don't speak of that. What if she is listening?"

Lady Morningsky pulled out a small PDA-like device.

---------------

Out in the hall, Blackfire thought to herself: _That sneaky bitch and bastard. My so-called family is trying to use me. Well, we'll see who uses whom._

Morningsky voice was heard from the dining room, "According to my scanner, Princess Blackfire is now in the stairwell between the third and fourth floors. She should be here soon."

Blackfire gulped upon hearing the obvious lie about her position and then wonder: _What is Morningsky's part in this game? Why did she lie for me? _

-------------

Highfire grumbled, "Even if she is my sister, I don't like to be kept waiting."

He raised his hand in a fist and the bruised maid Mistydawn flinched.

Morningsky remarked coolly, "Blackfire is now between the second and third floors. Sir Highfire, you really should stop assaulting the maids."

The butler scowled menacing at Morningsky as Highfire said, "She just fell down some stairs. Isn't that right, maid?"

Mistydawn's eyes did widened in fear. "Yes, Lord. It was a nasty tumbled down the stairs."

Both Brightfire and her son started to laugh.

Blackfire walked into the room. "Greetings Dearest Mother. Greetings Dearest Brother. Did I miss something amusing?"

Brightfire, with a single tear running down her cheek, cried out as her ran to Blackfire, "Daughter!"

Blackfire threw open her arms as she ran to Brightfire. "Mother!"

They embraced, crying and each thought she was going to be sick from receiving such affection from such a worm.

Brightfire pulled back, saying, "Let me look at you… Hah, you are truly beautiful, my precious daughter."

Blackfire smiled. "And I can see that all my beauty come from my mother. I'm truly blessed."

Highfire coughed.

Blackfire looked at him, "And you must be my handsome older brother. My, I like your open vest. It shows so much of your powerful body. Do you train much?"

Highfire looked unprepared to receive the complement. "Well… Yes I do work out… Welcome, my sister. Let us get acquainted over dinner."

-------------------------

On Earth

-------------------------

Starfire happily grasped her hands before herself and beamed a smile at all of her friends, new and old, as they left the courthouse. She exclaimed, "Terra is no longer in the trouble of the laws. Joyous!"

Beastboy cheered, "Yes! Terra Is Back!"

Terra smiled with some uncertainty. "Are you sure it ok?"

Cyborg said, "Sure. If you aren't here, then who would help me build another T-Car?"

Terra asked in confusion, "What?"

"Yeah, Terra. You destroyed one T-Car while you were working for Slade. So now you get to help me build the next one. Right?"

Terra said in a nervous embarrassment, "… ok…"

The look on Raven's face soured.

Robin added, "And since you let Slade's robot into the tower, we got lots of maintenance work for you to do."

Jinx asked in disbelief, "She did that?"

Anger crossed Raven's face as she started to open her mouth to speak.

Phoenix grumbled quietly, but Raven could hear her, "And this is the person who save the Beast and me?"

Raven closed her mouth and sighed. She said neutrally, "You've got another chance, Terra. Don't waste it."

Karen, with a sly smile, said to Terra, "Hey, girl. Don't sweat it. I definitely like you better than that other Terra: that dangerous-girl. You're cool with me, schoolgirl."

"Hey! Don't call me schoolgirl", Terra complained before she broke into a more relaxed laughter.

As the rest of the titans started to congratulate Terra, Kid Flash said to Robin, "Now, Robin?"

Robin nodded, "Go ahead. I'll head the rest of the team over the tower, shortly. Will you have enough time?"

Kid Flash grinned, "More than enough time." Then Kid Flash zipped away.

Jinx said, "Hey! What did you do with my boyfriend?"

Robin said, "He has gone for some snacks. Boy! He sure eats a lot."

Jinx gave a short laugh, "You don't know the half of it."

--------------

In the lounge of Titan's Tower, a yellow and streak zipped around the room. It zipped into and out of the lounge. Bags started to show up on the dining table. The streak stopped in kitchen and revealed Kid Flash standing there, holding two bags of groceries.

"Hope I got enough food", he said set the bags on the counter.

--------------

Later, Robin led the teens down the hallway toward the lounge. Next to him, Cyborg was explaining, "So, Robin, I think we should send some relief supplies to the alternate universe's titans."

Robin said quickly, "I don't like it. They're just a bunch of killers."

Cyborg said with an exasperated look, "You know that isn't true, Robin. Only their Terra in truly psychotic… And maybe their Robin is, too. But the other me, Victor, is a cool dude and Kori couldn't carry out their killing mission. Both are good people and I think we should help."

Robin said with a little more uncertainly, "I don't think so…"

"Robin, they're probably rescuing people from their war worn city right now. Victor will need a recharge soon."

And Starfire added from behind, "And Kori will require the funguses of Tamaran to grow for foods of health for her."

Robin grumbled, "Ok. Just this once."

Cyborg said, "I'll be going over there, too."

Robin looked shocked. WHAT?"

"I'll start setting up the foundation for their tower, then Raven can call me back."

Robin stopped in the middle of the hallway. "We got to discuss this. Jinx, take your team to the lounge… and Terra go with them."

Jinx, Karen, the Beast and Phoenix headed off followed by Terra. Terra grumbled, "What? Am I not part of the team anymore?"

Jinx said with uncertainty, "I'm sure he has some valid reason…"

Into the lounge they walked and looked about in surprise. Banners hung from the walls.

Upon them were written, "Welcome Phoenix, the Beast and Karen", "Congrats on become a team leader Jinx", "Welcome back Terra" and the final one reading "Happy Birthday Jinx".

On the table, there was Pizza, chips, and sodas with a birthday cake sitting in the middle. Even a few brand new video games sat near the television. Kid Flash stood in the middle of the lounge, with a large cocky smile on his face. Both of his hands held something behind his back.

Robin voice yelled out from behind the stunned teens, "Surprise!" And Kid Flash softly said, "Happy Birthday, Jinx."

Jinx walked up to Kid Flash as the sounds of other happy conversations started up. Jinx asked with the widest smile possible, "Got something behind your back?"

"Maybe."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Show it to me."

"Well, I don't know-"

He was interrupted by Jinx's kiss. It was a long lasting one.

All other conversations quieted down.

Beastboy exclaimed, "Dude…"

The Beast commented, "Way to go, boss girl."

Speedy commented, "I wish my leader was like that."

Bumblebee snapped, "Hey! Watch you mouth!"

Starfire asked, "Does the human kissing commence with holding the box of pretty wrapping behinds one's back? I knew I didn't understand human culture fully. Where can I get the box of pretty wrapping?"

Robin turned red in embarrassment.

As Jinx broke the kiss, Kid Flash pulled a gift out from behind him. It was a twice the size of a shoebox and the wrapped paper was blue with little ponies printed on it. The bow and ribbons were pure white.

"Oh, it's beautiful", she said as she examined the wrapping.

Kid Flash remarked, "It's sooo Beautifullll that you wouldn't want open that box. You wouldn't want tear all that beautifullll wrapping."

"Oh, be quiet", she said as she ripped into it. Slowly she opened the box only to reveal something wrapped in soft protective white paper. Jinx took the bundle out and carefully removed the paper. Jinx started to squeal as the last of the wrapping fell to the floor. She was now hold holding a sparkling crystalline unicorn figure with gold leaf decorated horn, mane and tail.

Kid Flash smiled. "There is no other like it in the entire world."

That earned Kid Flash a second kiss.

Then Jinx asked, "Can you find a second one?"

"WHAT?"

"And another birthday cake, too."

-------------------------------------

On the spaceship Enslavement

-------------------------------------

Gordanian Lieutenant Foocard lean over a monitor that showed Nyhirtootz of the Quirts: a thin lizard like humanoid.

Nyhirtootz said, "Your lordship, I have the scans you requested. That foolish troq Brightfire gave them to me."

Lt. Foocard said, "Don't refer to me as 'Your lordship'. I work for a living. Now, did Brightfire ask you why you wanted those scans?"

"I told them that we were going to used them to wile up the Phicotans. With some military tension and even more misinformation, Emperor Galfore will be overthrown and Brightfire's son can be installed as the new emperor."

Lt. Foocard chuckled and then on a second monitor her started to examine the scans. They were from a time when Blackfire was queen of Tamaran. It showed the fake invasion fleet of Glrdsklechhh when it was on Tamaran. It was from the time when he tried to force Princess Starfire to marry him.

Lt. Foocard said, "Perfect."

---------------------------

Back at Teen Tower

---------------------------

The party was in full swing as Raven, sitting off to one side, read her book. She glanced up as the Phoenix, in a red cloak, approached her. Phoenix came to a stop before her. They both waited for the other one to say a greeting, a remark or something. They both stared at each other before Phoenix finally said, "Mirror."

Raven asked, "Mirror?"

"Yes, my meditation mirror that you used to enter my mind. Where is it?"

"It's in my room. I'll get it for you later. Don't go into my room."

Phoenix said in a monotone voice, "Yes, I know. Nobody goes into your room."

They both go quiet and returned to the staring contest. Finally Raven asked, "Yes?"

Phoenix sighed, "Can I borrow some of your books? All of mine were destroyed."

Raven nodded slightly. "Yes. What was the last book you read?"

"I was partly through the 'Reflections of the Deeper Mind'…"

Raven took some interest in the conversation. "I'll loan you that one and some other ones to help you in your meditations."

Phoenix relaxed some and said, "Maybe I can teach you to more quickly form dimensional gates."

"I would like that. I noticed how quickly you could form one. Where did learn that?"

Phoenix smiled slightly, "I got that knowledge from when father held so much influence over me. I got quite a few scraps of Trigon's knowledge… Some of it I would prefer to forget."

Raven relaxed also with a slight smile. "Maybe we can exchange all kinds of spells, lore and arcane knowledge."

Phoenix said, "I would like that. Can I ask you for something?"

"Sure. What?"

"I dislike of this red cloak of mine, so-"

Raven interrupted in a suddenly monotone voice, "No."

Phoenix paused and then asked, "Why?"

Raven replied, "These clothes and colors are a part of my identity: My Raven self. We'll find some other colored cloak for you. To make your Phoenix self."

Phoenix frowned slightly, "Dark blue is my favorite color."

Raven said steadily, "It's mine, too. I was in this dimension first. Find a different color."

Phoenix said unhappily, "Fine."

Raven suggested, "We need to be different so the public can tell us apart. Maybe, you can change the color of your leotard or wear something entirely different."

Phoenix said slowly with intensively, "Dark Blue and Black are my favorite colors, too. You can't go changing everything I wear. I like dark blue cloaks and black leotards."

Raven frowned. She said sourly, "Fine!"

Phoenix growled back, "Whatever!"

Raven paused before growing angry, "What do you mean: saying 'Whatever' in that tone of voice?"

Phoenix snapped back, "Whatever means whatever! I'll go find somewhere else to get a cloak from. BYE!"

Raven snapped back, "FINE! BYE!"

Phoenix walked off saying a in loud voice, "Whatever!"


	4. Chap 3: Cyborg's Visit

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

Sorry about the long delay since the last chapter. I had a little bit of writer block.

---------------------------------------------------------

Location: Jump City of the Alternant Universe

---------------------------------------------------------

Smoke covered the skies over Jump City. It came not only from the battlegrounds where Phoenix and Trigon were defeated, but also newer fires from where some people started to loot and burn buildings. There was no real police force left. That went away with the defeat of Phoenix. In some neighborhoods, some people banded together to protect their homes, and in others, gangs, who still continued their wars with other neighboring gangs, controlled the streets. The city was a mess.

Around one burning fifteen-story tall a furry of activity was in progress. Near the base of the building, a makeshift hospital was set up the handle the burn victims. A flying platform of earth lightly drifted to the ground near the makeshift open-air hospital, and several people leaped onto it to pull the wounded off of it. There were three more floating platforms next to the building, being loaded with both burn victims and people rescued.

A sweaty Tara directed the earthen plates from the ground. Richard, in a smoking cape, leapt through a twelfth story window carrying a small child. He landed on one of the platforms and handed the kid to one of the rescued people before he jump back into burning the building.

One man jumped out of an eighth story window with fire in the room behind him. Kori caught him as he started to fall and brought him to the ground. As the man started to thank Kori, without a word she flew back up to rescue more people.

Jinxie was on the rocky disks. Jinxie's hair was still dyed green from a practical joke that Jinx played on her, but pink roots were starting to show. Jinxie's disk moved next to the building as she directed Tara via the titan's communicator. A cursed wave, sent by a wave of her hand, shattered a window. The six persons poured from the shattered window onto the platform.

A tired Jinxie shouted, "Everyone sit down," as the platform started to head to the ground, Jinxie leaped with a somersault to another platform. She started to talk into the communicator to repeat the process of rescuing the next batch of people.

Mikron, from the ground, directed two fire hoses with the powers he pirated from a Control Freak remote controller. The hoses moved snake-like through the air and poured water into flames. Mikron hated playing the part of a hero. The only satisfying part of this job was that he was more effective than any of the other firefighters around. Suddenly he noticed a falling woman. Kori, while carrying another person, couldn't possibly catch the woman. Mikron cursed and he directed one of the hose at her. It wrapped around the woman and slowly lowered her to the ground.

He muttered, "Nobody better not call me a hero."

Kori called out, "Yes! Excellent save! You are a true Teen Titan now, Friend Gizmo."

Mikron said under his breath, "I hate you too, barf-brain."

He directed the hose back to the fire.

Victor leaned over one of the burn victims. He looked at the back of his left arm. On it, the readout of his scanners was displayed. It did not look good. He called out to one of the other volunteers for more saline solution and large cotton bandages. As Victor stopped scanning, the display changed to his power reserve readout. It showed that he had eleven percent of his battery power left.

Mammoth carried a small burnt bundle to Victor. Victor scan it briefly and said, "Take her to Bobby… Nothing I can do…"

Mammoth growled, "This child is not ready for a body bag. Do Something, Hero!"

Victor shook his head. "She's dead. Sorry, man."

Mammoth sourly said, "Then why did I go into the flames and tried to rescue this child?"

Victor slowly said as he started to bandage the living burn victim before him, "Somebody got to try. Without us, more people would be dead. You've saved three people so far, big guy."

----------------------------

A couple of hours later

----------------------------

An earthen platform flew from the city and headed to Teen Titans' Island. As the skies started to darken, a mound that was the remains of the Titan's tower could still be seen. On the Island's beach stood six tents: the titan's headquarters for this dimension.

Upon the flying platform were Richard, Jinxie, Mikron, Mammoth, Victor and Tara. Kori flew next to them. All of them were tired, dirty and sweaty. They were a grumpy group.

Richard asked, "Cyborg, what your power reserve at now?"

Victor checked the display on the back of his arm. "Four percent."

Richard nodded. "When we get to island, Cyborg will rest and Gizmo get the power hooked up."

Mikron scowled. "Why me, bird-brain? I'm tired, too."

Richard snapped, "You will do as you are told! Mammoth and I will be assisting you! Deal with it!"

Richard calm down slightly. "I want the rest of you get some food ready."

Jinxie broke in, "Robin, something is happening on the island…"

All eyes turned to the island. On it, there was a dark circle, a dimension gate, with something large and boxy came through it. Something large and boxy came through with it, but it was hard to made out what it was.

Tara yelled, "Phoenix! Phoenix has come back to get us!" She concentrated and the platform gained speed.

Richard yelled, "Slow down, Tara! We don't know who or what has come through yet!"

Kori announced, "I will go and do the seeing of who it is."

Kori sped ahead as Richard yelled, "Starfire! Wait!"

Kori either didn't hear or ignored him as she flew much faster than Tara move her heavy earthen disk. The dark gate started to shrink as Kori approached the large boxy object that was fifteen feet in height and width, while being thirty-five feet long. It was covered with several tarps with ropes holding them together and sat on a platform of earth.

As Kori zoomed down and approached the foreign object, Cyborg walked out from behind it. He was pulling out his communicator. Kori charged down with a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

"Cyborg", she cried out as she plowed into him and gave him a bone-crushing (or is it metal-crushing) hug.

"Hey, Kori… Glad to see you, too", Cyborg barely whispered out as he was tightly held.

Kori released him, glancing around. She then asked, "My Sister? Is she here, also?"

"No, Kori. It's just me this time."

Kori looked disappointed before a smile, with a hint of sadness, returned to her face. She said, "Welcome, Friend Cyborg from the other place. Even though I am sadden by the non-appearance of my sister, I am most happy to see you… Is my sister Starfire still angry about me blasting her… from behind?"

Cyborg grinned. "Nah. She wanted to come, but Robin needed her. She did send you something-"

Richard voice was heard from above, "Terra! NO!"

Cyborg looked upwards, to see a disk of earth floating above him. Over it edge, Tara glared down at him with small rocks floating next to her, ready to be swung down. Jinxie could be seen with a weak smile on her face along with Richard, Victor, Mikron and Mammoth staring at him.

Tara demanded, "Where is Phoenix?"

Kori protectively stepped next to Cyborg as Mammoth said with a questioning frown, "There are two metal men?"

Cyborg called back up, "She is not here. I'm the only one who came here. Hey Vic, looking good!"

Victor gave a tired "V" for victory with two if his fingers. He asked, "What're you here for, Bro?"

Tara griped, "Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Cyborg ignored Tara and responded to Victor, "We thought you guys needed some help, so I came with some stuff."

Kori asked with curiously, "What is this stuff you speak of?"

Richard said gruffly, "Maybe we don't need your 'stuff'. We can handle the city just fine."

Jinxie said quietly so only the people on the platform could hear, "Robin, we should see what he'd brought."

Mikron asked, "Can I blast Metal-Head now?"

Cyborg called up, "I've brought a recharging table for Victor along with a generator; some fungus cultures Starfire sent so Kori can grow her food; a couple of tons of metal sheets to start the first couple of floor of your new tower and a surprise for Jinxie."

Mikron asked out aloud, "Can I blast him now?"

Tara snapped, "Shut up!"

Jinxie called out, "What surprise?"

Richard grumbled, "Land this thing, Terra."

Cyborg yelled back, "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

As Tara lowered the earthen platform, she muttered, "It's probably an exploding cake or something."

Jinxie frowned and said softly, "Cake… cake… Cake!" She called down with the biggest smile she can muster, "Is it a birthday cake?"

Kori started to get excited, "Is it? Is It, Friend Cyborg? And of who is the cake of birthday for?"

Cyborg said with false anger, "I just can't keep a secret from you guys. Happy Birthday, Jinxie. I also brought my barbeque. Ribs anyone?"

Jinxie squealed in delight.

As the earthen disc landed, Richard somersaulted off and landed next to Cyborg and Kori. He said with a small bit of embarrassment, "Sorry, big guy. Had a tough day today."

Cyborg exclaimed, "No problem. Don't sweat it."

Victor stepped up. "Hey. The second best looking guy looking just got here."

Cyborg joked back, "Well I happen to be looking at the second best looking guy right now. If I had a mirror, then I can see the best looking guy."

Everyone laughed except a nervous looking Tara.

Richard spoke up, "Let's get Cyborg… I mean Victor recharging first, then start the barbeque."

The teens removed the tarps from what Cyborg had brought, revealing mostly stacks of wall size metal plates. At one end of was piled various boxes and items includes a portable barbeque and large metal bed. The recharging bed was setup with portable generator next to it. Victor relaxed on it as electricity coursed into him.

Kori held a box marked 'For Sister Kori' on it. She asked excitedly, "Friend Cyborg, may I open this box, now?"

"Go for it, Girl."

"I assume that your expression of 'Go for it' means that I can open it."

Cyborg nodded and gave a thumb up signal.

Kori ripped open the box's top and revealed: One full backpack, a teddy bear, a jar and several clear plastic bags filled with various colored funguses. She pulled out and hugged the bear. "Teddy", she exclaimed, "I thought you were lost forever."

She next pulled out the jar. "Zorka Berries! Yes!" She opened one of the plastic bags and sniffed its contents. "A very good fungus." She opened the backpack that had a picture of a teddy bear sown into it. "A first aid book! Medicines! Bandages!"

Jinx asked, "Is it my turn to receive my gifts?"

Cyborg said, "Sure. They're the pink box over there and the gift wrapped one next to it."

As Jinxie went for the boxes, Tara stepped up next to Cyborg. She nervously said, "Sorry."

Cyborg said, "For what?"

"I get mad too quickly. Sorry for being angry with you."

"Apology accepted. Don't worry about it."

"I know that you would never hurt my friends, its just I reacted without thinking."

"Like I said: No problem. I just like to apologize for not bringing you anything."

Tara looked around at the tired but now cheerful titans and said, "My friends being happy is your gift to me. Any one who helps my friends is my friend… Any who hurt my friends is my enemy… Does that make me such a bitch?"

Cyborg sighed, "Terra, life is not always that simple."

Tara said with a quiet intensity, "Phoenix and her thugs tried to kill me in their prison… Tried to get me to betray my friends. I'll never betray my friends. Never!"

"Terra, the Phoenix you knew no longer exists. Raven healed her mind."

"Then who am I to blame? Too many people died. Who am I to blame?"

"I can't answer that for you, Terra. Everyone has to find their own answers."

Mammoth held a plate of greenish Goo and called out, "Hey, tin man. What's this?"

Cyborg responded, "Some food Starfire made-"

"Great! I'm hungry!" With that Mammoth ate the contents of the plate with one swallow. His eyes widened as his face turned a yellowish green. He threw up.

Tara said with mock anger, "Great! I was going to eat that!"

Richard came up to Cyborg and said, "Thanks for the medicines you gave Kori, but we'll need more… a lot more. I hate to say this but I need help from your team. When can you contact them?"

"Raven will open a small gate around 10 o'clock for the communicators to work."

Jinxie open her gift to discover it was a crystalline unicorn with a golden mane and horn. With a wide smile, tears started to come her eyes. "It's so beautiful", she said.

Tara came over and hugged Jinxie from the side, followed by Kori's arms looped around their shoulders from behind.

---------------------------------------------------------

Location: Original Teen Titans' Universe

---------------------------------------------------------

On front of the main television, Beastboy and the Beast play the video game "Mega Death Stalkers Four". At first Beast was the only one who utter complains of "No Fair", "I should of has that" and "You stole that from me" while the Beast remained quiet. After playing for twenty minutes, the Beast started to loosen up and started his own set of complains: "I should have had that", "You hit me" and "I'll get you back for that".

Bumblebee announced, "It's time for Speedy and I to head back to home."

Jinx piped up, "Same for my team, too. Time to introduce them to their new home. Thanks for have us over."

Robin said, "Sure. If you need help to build your headquarters, let us know."

Raven spoke up, "I would like Jinxie's team to stay here for a couple more days. I'll require Phoenix's assistance. I believe that this time will be beneficial to Phoenix, too."

Jinx asked, "What are you planning?"

Raven replied, "I can't say, yet… Trust me."

Jinx nodded, "Ok. This means I don't have to paid for Kid Flash's food bill for a couple of days."

General laughter was heard.

Phoenix, still in a red cloak, asked Robin quietly, "Do you order uniforms made for the titans?"

"Sure. You need some red cloaks?"

"No, I have a bad history with red. Dark blue cloaks would be desirable."

"That is the same color as Raven's."

"Don't forget that it's my color, too. Dark blue cloaks, please."

"Sure. I'll get ten full sets of clothes for you."

"Can you get me one set tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	5. Chap 4: Conversations

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------------------------

Back to the Alternate Universe

--------------------------------------

Slade walked into the bar; the same bar he first visited when he entered this damn universe. The armor he wore was battered and his facemask was scorched. In the underground, it seem that King Monty was still alive and the King was not too pleased with Slade's parting gift of exploding bombs in the sewers. Some people are just hard to please. The King's redcoat robots had been hunting Slade.

The bartender wave at the villain and called out, "Hey Slade-o. Glad to see you back, my man."

Slade one eye closed briefly in what could be described as a pained expression before he advanced to the counter. Slade ordered, "Bourbon on the rocks."

The bartender said, "For you, hero, it on the house."

Slade's eyes fixed upon the man in annoyance.

As the crushed ice was put into the glass, the bartender announced, "Hey people! We got a real hero here. He helped the titans defeat Phoenix and the Beast. It happened just out side of this bar and I got to watch most of it."

Slade scanned to bar as the patrons started to clap, hoot and whistle. He sighed.

As the bourbon was added to the glass, the man continued, "Yeah, people. I saw Slade-o here summon some gigantic beast with four red eyes to defeat the Phoenix. That bitch is gone and we have Slade-o here to thank."

Slade was handed the drink. Slade said evenly, "Thanks."

Slade lifted the bottom of him mask and started to sip the drink.

The bartender asked, "Hey Slade-o, now that Phoenix and her crew are gone, can you stop the gangs around here? You know, like protect your favorite bar?"

Slade considered the question for a bit before replying, "I can't. There are resources that I will require that I do not have access to."

The bartender grinned, "Then get people to help you, Slade-o. I know! Why don't run for Jump City Mayor? We don't have one now and you look like you can do the job."

Slade studied the man.

The bartender said, "You know I will vote for you."

---------------------------------------------

"Hello. Robin here. Talk to me, Cyborg."

"Hey Robin. I have made contact with the titans here and we have partied!"

Some cheers were heard in the background.

"Good. How long do you need to stay there?"

"Well, Robin. Things have gotten a bit more complicated here. Did you know of any time when it didn't get more complicated?"

"Give me the details, Cyborg."

"Well, the city has become a hellhole: gangs, thieves and thugs. You know the types. They've been burning down the town."

"… What do you need?"

"Let me put this world's Robin on the horn."

"Hello? Robin here."

"Hello Robin. What do you need?"

"The roads are blocked going in and out of the city. We need medicines for the hospital: Lots of it. Food is needed, too. The place is started to run low on food and the hospital's kitchen has been robbed."

"… There is a park two blocks from the hospital. Tomorrow afternoon at 4 o'clock p.m., we'll open a gate there and we deliver what ever we can gather."

"Ah Robin, there is more."

"Talk to me."

"We don't have enough people to control the situation here. There are no police here. I need your team to come back here."

"Why should I bring my team over there?!? Your people are dangerous!"

"Robin, there are people dying over there. Murder is common and it's getting worse. The civilians here are the ones who need you here. Do you want me to beg you? I will if I need to."

"… No need. Can you guarantee that your Terra won't attack any of my team members?"

"Raven and Beastboy can't come. The crowds in the city will mistake them for Phoenix and the Beast. I think I can control my Terra if your Terra came. Ouch!"

"What happened?"

"Terra just hit me in the back of my head."

"Terra can't come if Raven stays here. The custody of Terra been assigned to Raven by a judge."

"What?!? I heard that she cause trouble, but not that much trouble."

"Robin. I'll be coming and I'll see if I can get Jinx and Kid Flash to come too. I think that your city will have problems with any of Phoenix's people, like Karen."

"True. What about Starfire? Kori would really like to see her again."

"I can't. I need to keep Starfire here to keep Raven and Terra calm around each other. Raven is NOT happy to have custody of Terra and Terra is getting more confident about her position within the titans. In other words, Terra is getting less fearful of Raven's disapproval. Hey!"

"What happened?"

"Terra just kicked me and Raven glaring at me, too. "

"I see. See you tomorrow."

"Ok. Can you put Kori on the communicator? Starfire wants to talk with her."

"Ha. Sure."

-------------------------------------

On the world of Phicota.

-------------------------------------

Princess GreenLeaf walked into the great dining hall and into the mass of Phicotans who milled around the room, deep in conversation. They all wore their best formal vests, halters and shorts. Their finest beads were woven into their hair, legs and arms. Necklaces were common as were oversized rings, too. They needed large rings to show through their furry hands. There were old Phicotans along with the young ones. All ages could be seen.

There were no hugs exchanged within this room. That action might muss up the carefully combed fur that everyone worked so hard on. That would be impolite. Instead people would reach up and briefly touch another's cheek to show friendly closeness. One couple was affectionately touched their cheeks together. A few of the older Phicotans near by looks shock at this public display.

Servants poured into the room carrying plate, knives and spoon-like forks. As the plates were put down, GreenLeaf's father, King SilentGlen, announced, "Friends. My friends, please join me and my family in this small feast."

GreenLeaf drifted toward one of the tables in the room: a table more fit for more common folks and not the King and Queen's table. The servants placed the plates, cups and piled on the food. But the food was located only on those plates; there were no bowls holding extra bread or salads. No extra piles of meat. There was nothing that required a Phicotan to reach beyond the personal territory of his own plate and into the territory of another.

As she sat, a boy sat next to her. His fur was bright yellow and his fur was a little mussed up.

"Nephew YellowFields! I'm so glad to see you. That I am."

The child, around ten years old, purred briefly. His eyes widen in panic as GreenLeaf smile also widen. She said, "You'd purred. Purring is what you did."

He retorted in a whisper, "No, I didn't. It was the growling of my hungry stomachs. They've growled. That they did."

She whispered back, "I don't know why males have a problem with purring. It is a mystery to me."

He darted a guilty look around. "Real men don't purr. No, we don't."

She affectionately touched briefly the top of his head. "Don't worry", she said, "Your secret will never leave my claws."

He smiled again and involuntarily purred once again. With concentration he was able to still it, but GreenLeaf amused purring started up.

YellowFields said quietly, "Watch what I'm about to do. Please, do."

As GreenLeaf watched, the boy concentrated again. His yellow fur's coloration rippled, becoming gray. The color of gray became blurred parallel lines of black and white. Each line was about half inch wide.

GreenLeaf clasped her hands together. "Well done. Indeed, very well done it is."

YellowFields beamed a smile until he spotted someone out of the corner of his eyes.

He frowned and his fur puffed slightly up as he stared at young Maid PrettyFlower. PrettyFlower was carrying a huge plate of various buns and rolls that it was not to heavy for her Phicotanean strength; it was too bulky and unwieldy for her.

"PrettyFlower is going to make a mess again. That she is", he grumbled.

"What troubles you, my nephew? I do wish to know", asked GreenLeaf.

"She is always getting in the way. That she does."

GreenLeaf sighed and then said, "Let me tell you about some problems I had with a maid when I was young. Please listen."

The teenage Maid CalmRiver slowed in her duties and listen in.

"When I was your age", GreenLeaf started, "there was maid that I did not spend any polite time with. That I did not. Her name will remain unknown for my story. Hidden. One day she used her claws to draw blood from my cheek. That-"

YellowFields interrupt, "Oh! That is terrible. Terrible."

GreenLeaf smiled as Maid CalmRiver tensed not to far away. GreenLeaf secretly glanced at the maid before continuing the story.

"I was mad: very angry. I was going tell my father to exile the maid, that I was. But first I went to see my sister, your aunt, Princess PinkBlossom to tell her of the terrible thing that was done to me. That was my plan."

CalmRiver came to a full stop in her duties. One of the supervising servants started to head over to the maid. GreenLeaf asked out aloud, "Maid CalmRiver, would you please come over here and assist me? That I ask."

CalmRiver came to a stop next to the princess and asked, "How may I assist you, my princess?"

"Maid CalmRiver, please stand there for a bit. Please?"

The maid nodded and the supervisor wandered off.

"Now, my nephew, the rest of my story. Yes. My Sister, your aunt, slapped me. I was shocked. Surprised, too. Princess PinkBlossom yelled at me. Said I was bullying the maid and that I've been doing it for years. She did say that. When I said that I was the one hurt, she said that every Phicotan needs their territory and their pride. She told me that I was showing my pride and territory by reducing the maid's. She said that I was the one who caused my own face to be clawed. And I did cause my own wound. That I did. My sister continued by saying that I should not have pride in the terror that I can cause in the house staff, but I should have pride in how I can help others and have pride in my people. Those were hard lessons for me to learn. That they were, but they were valuable lessons."

YellowFields looked thoughtful and CalmRiver relaxed.

The princess smiled and said, "And now for the next lesson in which Maid CalmRiver will assist me in. That she will."

The maid asked, "What is you wish, princess? I'm here to serve."

"Thank you, Maid CalmRiver. Nephew YellowFields, please listen closely. Yes, listen."

The boy nodded.

GreenLeaf turned to the maid. "Maid CalmRiver, I've been very rude to you to have you stand here while I told my story to YellowFields. That I've been."

Maid CalmRiver open her mouth uncertainly to protest but the princess continued, "Yes, Maid CalmRiver, I wish to apologizes for my rudeness. That I do. Please forgive this one for her transgressions. Please."

The Maid stuttered as the nephew looked shock.

CalmRiver sighed and said with a smile, "Of course you are forgiven, my princess. Of course."

"Thank you Maid CalmRiver and please forgive all my prior transgressions. Is that too much to ask?"

"Princess, they were all forgiven long ago. That they were."

A male dining room supervisor walked up and waited.

GreenLeaf asked, "SilverWater, what, may I ask, can I do for you?"

The supervisor bowed and said, "Pardon my interruption, Princess GreenLeaf. Your father asks for you to attend a meeting in the western conference room. He asks for haste for your attendance. That he did."

"I understand, my friend SilverWater. That I do, and I thank you for the message."

YellowFields looked disappointed as the princess stood. She reached out and lightly touched the top of the child's head, followed by a quick touch to CalmRiver's cheek.

GreenLeaf said, "Bye my friends. Bye for now."

As GreenLeaf walked across the floor, she briefly touched young maid PrettyFlower's head and was quickly rewarded with a loud child-like purr.

Smiling GreenLeaf left the room through the main double doors and turned right. She walked down the halls, nodding at the guards as she passed. She entered the conference room by way of another set of double doors.

Sitting around a 'U' shape table was her father King SilentGlen, her mother Queen GrassyMeadow, her brother Prince RedTree and her elder sister Princess PinkBlossom.

A military officer, General SoftEarth, sat to her father's left and sitting next to him was Tigs, a ridiculous looking ape-like Arz. Like all Arzs, Tigs wore way too much clothing, which look almost like he was wearing a tent. That was too much cloches, at least in any sane Phicotan's opinion.

As GreenLeaf walked to the head of the table, King SilentGlen, who was never ever silent, said, "Glad you can attend my daughter since this may involve you. That it… No. Don't! I said No!"

As GreenLeaf walked behind the king, she quickly touched the top of his head. The Queen smirked as the King complained, "I wish you would stop treating me like a child. I'm a King. That I am."

The general sighed, her brother looked bored and Tigs looked confused.

GreenLeaf sat in a chair just passed her sister.

King SilentGlen said, "Our very good friend and ally, Tigs of the Arz, has brought us some very dire news. Yes, very dire."

The Queen looked anger and Tigs rudely interrupted, "But sire, you don't need to involve your daughter in this."

The general hissed quietly at Tigs and Tigs shut his mouth.

The King sighed, "We have discussed this earlier and the proof you have just brought has firmed up my decision. That it has. And Friend, please be more polite in talking with any of my people, some are not as tolerate of your alien interrupting ways as I am. That they may not be."

Tigs complained, "But-"

Both the king and the general growled. The whole room grew tense.

Tigs quickly said, "I apologize for my behavior and I plead ignorance of your grand culture for my stupid mistakes."

The Phicotans relaxed and the king smiled, "It is forgotten, my friend. That it is."

The king said, "Please General SoftEarth, inform my children of the situation. Yes, do."

The general stood and announced, "Prince RedTree, First Princess PinkBlossom and Second Princess GreenLeaf, our ancient enemy, the Tamaraneans are building a space battle fleet. Yes, a space fleet."

The three siblings hissed. Prince RedTree said, "Brave General SoftEarth, how certain of this are you? I need to know."

The general replied, "With the information supplied by our ally Tigs, we are mostly certain. That we are."

Tigs opened his mouth to speak. The king, the general and now the queen growled. He closed his mouth.

"Can we see the evidence? We may all be curious", asked GreenLeaf.

The general called out, "Projector, show image six of the images that Tigs has brought. Show it now."

A monotone computer voice from the air responded, "Yes, General SoftEarth."

An image formed in the open area of the 'U' of the table. It showed the fake invasion fleet of Glrdsklechhh when it was on Tamaran. It was from the time when he and Queen Blackfire tried to force Princess Starfire to marry him. There were Tamaraneans walking amongst the ships looking them over.

Princess PinkBlossom hissed and GreenLeaf studied intensely the scene. Prince RedTree asked, "Didn't the Stellar News report this as fake invasion of the troqs? The not-so-smart Tamaraneans fall for a con artist? Could this be so?"

Tigs started to say, "Excuse me-"

Six pairs of angry eyes staring at him silenced him.

The King thought out a loud, "In our history, we've lost many of our people to those barbarians. If they were 'not so smart' then our grandparents and great grandparent would have defeated them long ago. Yes this is true. Our population was greatly reduced, but so have the population of our enemy. Neither they nor we were the victors. There was something I'm missing something here. That it was until I had talked with my friend Tigs."

Six sets of eyes stared expectantly at Tigs.

Tigs spoke up uncertainty, "If I may…"

There were no growls.

With a little more certainty he continued, "The Tamaraneans are viscous, but they are smart in a cunning way. They're actually building a battle fleet and leaked the news of a fake fleet as a cover to hide their evil plans."

Princess PinkBlossom asked, "Is there a way to find out if this is true? Is there?"

Tigs looked around to see if he could speak again and then answered, "There is a Tamaranean on a primitive planet called Earth. She is closely associated with the creator of the fleet."

Princess GreenLeaf asked, "Why don't we just send in some troops, capture the Tamaranean, bring her here, question her and if this news is false, then we release the savage back to this 'Earth' place. That could be a workable plan."

Tigs spoke up, "Yes! Yes! That will work!"

The King growled, "I gave you the reason why not. Tell them more about this Tamaranean. Yes, Please." The said 'Please' was not said in friendly tone.

Tigs sweated. "The Fleet was built by Queen Blackfire. Her sister, Princess Starfire, dethroned Queen Blackfire. Starfire then became the Queen of Tamaran for one day. Former Queen Starfire was defeated and exiled by the current King Galfore."

There was silent around the table.

The King announced, "If she was a commoner, I would send troops to bring her in, but no, she is of their royal blood and not a full adult either. That she is not. Projector, show the picture of this Starfire."

A picture of Starfire appears before the group. She is in her Teen Titan costume with a huge smile on her face. GreenLeaf frowned, "This Tamaranean girl is the same age as me. That she is."

The King sighed, "Since we are dealing with a noble, we will send a representative to duel and capture this person. That we must. If the fleet news is false, then the Tamaraneans' nobles can blame and duel with us nobles. This must not become a renewal of hostilities between our two peoples. It should not and it will not."

Princess GreenLeaf spoke up, "You want me to go. Is this correct, Father?"

The king nodded.

The queen spoke up, "You don't have to go. Please say no to your father's request. Please."

GreenLeaf said, "Mother, I must go to find out for the safely of our people. Besides, she doesn't look so tough. If she were, she would have gotten her queen title back again. Not so tough."

The king added, "Besides, of all my children, you're the only one to continue your combat training. Your teachers call you a true expert of the claw and kick."

GreenLeaf smiled. "The Tamaranean savage will fall to my claws. That she will."

The King said, "No, the troq must be unharmed."

GreenLeaf said thoughtfully, "Then I'll have to use the edge of my hand and kicks then. No Problem. No Problem it is."

Tigs spoke up, "I can supply a ship-"

Five pairs of angry eyes stared at him, but the king said, "Even though he is rude, please hear his words. Yes."

Tigs continued, "If you come with me in my Arz ship, then the Tamaraneans won't know of the Phicotans in involvement in the capture of their princess."

The King said, "Good. Princess GreenLeaf, you will be leaving tomorrow morning with our friend Tigs. That you will."

"Yes Father. That I will."

-------------------------------------

On the Spaceship Enslavement

-------------------------------------

On the ship's bridge, Lieutenant Foocard walked up to the chair of his commander, Lord Trogaar. The lord said, "Report!"

Foocard crisply spoke, "A Phicotan princess will be sent with Tigs to capture the Tamaranean Princess Starfire. I've told Tigs to make sure that the conflict is bloody affair. If either princess dies, there will be a war between the troqs (nothing) and the kiefzas (useless). I've already contacted Brightfire to prepare for the ascension of Blackfire to the Tamaranean throne."


	6. Chap 5: Anxiety

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------

At Teen Tower.

--------------------

Outside of Raven's door, Terra waited in a state of anxiety.

She was thinking: _Stupid Robin. Stupid Raven called my here. Robin had to announce that Raven and I were having problems not only in front everyone but also over the communicator to the other dimension! I bet Dangerous Girl is having a laugh. He said I was getting more confident about my position in the titans. Hah, I've always been confident. It was so embarrassing. He had to tell everyone that I was in Raven's custody. He-_

Raven's door opened with Raven standing other side. Terra's eyes went wide as Raven stared at her with slight annoyance.

Terra started to say, "Ah… Ah… Have you…"

Raven said in a monotone voice, "No, I haven't been reading your mind."

Terra said sheepishly, "Heh, heh… Sorry for thinking that. Why did you call me here?"

Raven pulled out three old thick books and a folded sheet of paper out. "You'll deliver these to Phoenix."

"What?!? I'm just a delivery girl for you?"

Raven frowned. "No. These books are valuable to me and I'm entrusting them to your care. Consider this to be a small test of my trust. After you deliver this, without any new tears, go to the obstacle course for training."

"Well, ok. I'll-"

Raven's door shut.

Terra stared at the door for a bit, and then turned to walk down the hall. She muttered, "Stupid Raven. I just wish she would at least she acted like I'm a human being. I know she hates me. I'm… Hey, wait a minute! How did she know that I was going to ask if she had read my mind?"

With a squelch of anger, Terra stomped down the hall.

----------

Phoenix and the Beast sat on the edge of her bed. Except for the bed, a chair, a desk, a mirror and just one dresser, the room was bare. Phoenix's cursed red cloak lay on the bed. It was still a reminder of her bloody out-of-control past. A past she would love to forget.

The Beast had one arm around Phoenix's shoulder in concern, since she looked depressed.

He said softly, "You can talk to me, Rae, if you want to."

They were quiet for a bit before Phoenix said, "I'm not fitting in."

"Duuuude, that is so not true. Not one can resist a Dudette like you. You are so popular."

Phoenix smiled slightly. "I didn't say that every one hated me; I said that I'm not fitting in."

"Did Jinx do anything wrong?"

"… No… I'm just too quiet and I think she expects more conversation from me."

"How about Kid Flash?"

"He's funny at times."

"Dude! And you're saying I'm not. I'm sooo hurt."

Phoenix smirked, "You're laughing more… joking more. Beastboy has been a good friend to you."

"Friend to me? That dude so cheats at Mega Galactic Monkey Fighter Five!"

Phoenix laughs briefly. "He's good for you."

"Maybe. It's been months since I last played video games. How Karen treating you?"

"We mostly avoided each other. She can't look me in my eyes. Some team we are."

"Hmm… Starfire keep dropping by you. Is she causing you problems?"

"Since I received an impression of her emotion of 'Righteous Anger', we have an weak emotional link between the two of us. We can feel each other's emotions when they are strong. Every time I get very anger or extremely sad, she comes running to me. Like the last time I'd talk with Raven, Starfire came to cheer me up and I ended up felling worse.

We had both left with headaches."

"Dude, can't you like turn it off?"

"I can temporary block with out, but the only way I can fully terminate this link is by making this emotion of 'Righteous Anger' fully my own emotion and no longer Starfire's. This may take weeks or months."

"Phoenix, since you got a little bit of Starfire stuck in you head, does this mean that that you're going to be going to the 'Mall of Shopping' more often?"

Phoenix lightly struck the Beast in mock anger. "Never!"

The Beast laughed. "How about the others?"

"Robin is fine. I really like Cyborg. Terra reminds me too much of what I had done to the other Terra when she was in my dungeon. Also Terra's too wide smiles make me nervous. Her smiles look to be fake. Raven and I have problems, too. We just had a minor fight over… what I wanted to wear."

"Dude! Phoenix the Fashion Queen versus Raven the Evil Empress of What-To-Wear!"

Phoenix gave out a single laugh. "No. It's not like that. Wearing that old red cloak reminds me of the evil that I've done. I want to dress in my original colors: dark blue and black. It would make me more like my old self before I became the Phoenix"

"Then I have to get you right colors."

Phoenix leaned into him. "Would you? For me?"

"I would do anything for you, Rae."

Phoenix tilted her head upwards to look into his eyes. Their gazes locked and then she closed her eyes, blushed and waited. The Beast leaned down for a kiss.

Three loud pounding knocks on Phoenix's door caused them to jump apart, breaking the mood.

Terra's voice called in, "Phoenix? Are you there?"

Phoenix calmed her breathing before saying, "I'm here. Go away. I'm busy."

Terra replied, "Raven gave me some books to give you."

"Give them to me later."

"And some kind of note…"

"Later!"

"Ok. Later then. I'll hold on to these two cloaks Robin gave to me-"

Phoenix jumped up and ran to the door. She cracked the door open. "Give", she said.

Terra looked surprised and then she smiled. That was the too wide smile that caused Phoenix to back up. Terra stepped forward, holding out the pile of clothes, books and a note before her.

Phoenix eyes nervously darted back and forward.

Terra said as she continued to step forward, "Here. Take it. What is the problem- Oh, Hi Beast… Heh… Sorry… I'll be leaving…"

Phoenix went from avoidance mode to angry mode. She stomped up and snatched the bundle from Terra. Phoenix grumped, "Thank you. I got it. Fine! Now, leave!"

Terra backed out. "Ah Bye. See you guys later… Have fun… I can't believe I said that. Sorry."

Phoenix yelled, "Leave!"

Terra retreated out of the room and Phoenix slammed the door. Phoenix muttered, "She irritates me."

The Beast said, "Yeah, but she save our lives. She can't be all that bad."

Phoenix set the stuff down of the bed and pulled out a dark blue cloak. She swung the cloak onto her shoulders and she buckled its clasp. She briefly examined the titles of the books before read the folded notepaper. Its first line was in English. It read: Terra, if you are reading this, you are so dead.

Phoenix smirked.

The read of the note was written in the language of Azarath. It read: Phoenix, I know that we are having some friction, but I do require your help. Come to my room at eleven o'clock tonight. I ask you not to mention this meeting to anyone else. Thank you, Raven.

------------------------------

Blackfire swept into her apartment. It had a large common room with four doorways leading out of it. It had furniture that covered by thin sheets of a purple plastic-like substance.

The Tamaranean maid Mistydawn meekly followed Blackfire in. Her two bruises, one on the face and one on the left arm, were very pronounced.

Blackfire commanded without a slightest note on 'niceness', "Maid, clean up this mess."

Mistydawn replied, "Yes, Princess Blackfire."

As Lady Morningsky stepped into the room, Blackfire puzzled, "This place is going to need a lot of work."

Lady Morningsky started to say something, but Blackfire motion her to be quiet.

Blackfire continued, "Maid, you'll move your belongings into one of the smaller room."

The maid protested, "But Princess, Lord Highfire will be most angry. He'll-"

Blackfire broke in, "What did I tell you to do, maid?"

The maid stopped talking even though her mouth opened and closed a couple of times without saying any words.

Blackfire said with a frown, "Well?"

Mistydawn said nervously, "I am to move all of the possessions of mine into one of the smaller rooms, Princess Blackfire. I apologize for my-"

Blackfire broke in, "Well, then hurry up."

The maid started to bow several time, "Yes, Princess. I'll-"

"Hurry."

"My apologizes-"

"Do it now."

"I-"

"NOW!"

The panicked maid fled the room.

Lady Morningsky chuckled and Blackfire smirked.

The lady said, "You probably already figured out that your brother Lord Highfire been abusing that maid. You can't protect everyone who Lord Highfire assaults."

Blackfire pulled one of the covers off of a sofa and sat. She questioned the Lady, "What make you think I was helping the maid?"

"Because you think you don't like to see people abused?"

"Nah, I just showing my so-called brother that I'm the boss. I'm not my sister Starfire. By the way, Lady Morningsky, why did you lie to my mother about where I was? You knew I was listening in to my family's little backstabbing talk. What is you game?"

"Game, my princess? I have no game. I'm just a loyal Tamaranean citizen who is in service of a wayward princess and her dysfunctional family."

Blackfire barked a laugh and then said, "Lady Morningsky, you have to leave now. Go and rescue the maid, but don't mention anything about this to the butler, who you'll pass as you leave here."

The Lady curtsied, saying, "Yes, Princess Blackfire."

The Lady left the room and she wondered: _Princess Blackfire, you are certainly an interesting one. Your mother has already spreading rumors on Tamaran about the Phicotans with your name backing those rumors. She going to install you as Queen and then pull you off the throne to crown your brother as king. She is… What the?!?_

As Lady Morningsky was walking down the stair, the butler, Redarc, pass her as he headed up. She gave the butler a nod but she was ignored.

The Lady thought: _Interesting. It's just as you predicted. What plots are you hatching, Blackfire. You better be careful, Princess, for the butler is not as sane as he looks._

-----------

There was a polite knock on the door to Blackfire's suite. Blackfire, who was sitting on the sofa, called out, "Enter."

Redarc the butler entered and closed the door behind him. He bowed while saying in a neutral voice, "Princess Blackfire, I bring greetings from your brother Lord Highfire."

Blackfire nodded. "I see. I welcome you, butler. Is there a reason why my brother sent you here?"

Redarc straighten up from the bow, and he paused before saying, "Your brother had heard about you picking a maid to be your servant and he has become concerned."

Blackfire asked, "Why?"

"He thought that being served by a clumsy maid like Mistydawn would cause you some discomfort. Maid Mistydawn is always breaking valuables items and tripping over things. Such an incompetent housekeeper shouldn't serve a princess like you. Lord Highfire has graciously offered any of the other maids for you to pick from."

During the entire speech, neither Redarc's voice nor expression varied.

Blackfire smiled and paused. She waited to see if the butler would become nervous under her stare, but his face remained without expression.

She finally asked, "Butler, did you notice how Mistydawn's eyes are a slightly different shade of green from most Tamaraneans?"

Redarc paused. "No, Princess. I have not."

"Well, four weeks ago, I was on planet Jivze when I had spotted some lovely boots that matches the maid's eyes. So now I'm planning on getting those boots. See?"

The features on Redarc's face did not betray any confusion. "Princess, I must apologize for not understanding your point in this."

Blackfire smiles a 'sympathetic' smile, "With the new boots, I require a matching outfit. So when I'm seen in public with my servant Mistydawn accompanying me, her eyes will match my outfit. Of course she'll have to be dressed in something that will draw everyone's attention to me. Do you understand now?"

"Princess, if I can hazard to guess: the reason you want Mistydawn as your maid, is that consider her a fashion accessory to show off the boots that you don't have?"

"You got it one guess. My mother has a bright servant working for her. Besides that, I am the princess and my brother is not. Mistydawn is now my servant. Understand that, Butler?"

"Yes, Princess Blackfire. I shall inform your brother."

------------------

As Lady Morningsky walked into the servant's wing, Lord Highfire's voice yelling was heard, "Insolent bitch. You got my baby sister to take you in. Well, it's not going to happen! You are mine and I will do with you as I please."

The Lady hurried and before she got to Mistydawn's old room, the sound of a hand smacking skin sounded out. The tinkle of small objects hitting the floor filled the air.

Morningsky entered the doorway to see Mistydawn weeping on the floor holding the side of her face. A furious Lord Highfire stood over the maid with a fist raised to deliver another blow.

Before he could hit, the Lady interrupted with a smirk, "I don't think that the princess would appreciate her maid being damaged."

Lord Highfire stopped his swing and slowly controlled the rage on his face. He said, "The butler right now convincing my 'sister' that another maid should be her servant. Mistydawn will remain in my service. Do not interfere in this, Lady Morningsky."

Morningsky responded, "I will not interfere with your 'fun'. But your sister is a lot like your mother. She will get what she wants. And Blackfire is your ticket to getting back into Tamaranean noble society. Do you wish to risk that just so you can beat up on the only maid in the place who doesn't have valuable relatives?"

Highfire shook in frustration and then turned to walk out of the room. He said on the way out, "Lady, you've interfere with my pleasure too many times. Watch your back."

----------------------------

On the Planet Tamaran

----------------------------

Emperor Galfore surveyed the city before him from the palace's balcony. The city swarmed with people. People were going to work. People were going to party. People were going to shops. The city was alive.

An armored Tamaranean approached his emperor and then waited. Galfore asked, "Yes, captain?"

The captain respectfully said, "Emperor, we had learn of new rumors amongst the populous about a Phicotan's military build up. Some of our citizens are reacting fearfully."

Galfore laughed, "We are always hearing rumors of our enemies. Why is this one any different?"

The captain responded, "Because this time, the rumor was attributed to former Queen Blackfire."

"Don't worry, Captain. The Phicotans are a weak people. Our last battle with them was long before we were born. And the rumors like that are made up in bars over bottles by drunks."


	7. Chap 6: Burning the Past

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------

At Teen Tower.

--------------------

Raven waited outside the Teen Titan Tower. Her emotionless eyes stared out into the distance. After five minutes of Raven remaining still, Terra strolled out of the tower's front door.

Raven griped, "You're late."

"WELL, SORRY!"

An annoyed Raven just stared at Terra.

Terra complained, "Look, first, Robin stop me and lectured me about being a good team member. He told me that I was doing well, but I was not to get angry with you during our training sessions. I kept trying to tell him to tell him that I was on your book delivery task but he refused to stop talking. Boy, I hate that!"

Raven smirked. She started to say, "Yes, I see. That-"

Terra interrupted without realizing Raven was speaking, "I hate those type of people who don't allow you to get a single word in."

Raven frowned, "I agree-"

Terra continued, "They're so obnoxious."

Raven snapped, "TERRA!"

"What?"

"I understand why you were late. Now, for me to train you, I have to understand the strengths and weaknesses of your powers. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now tell me how you lost the fight to the other Terra."

Terra said with frustration, "I didn't lose! Dangerous Girl tricked me!"

"What happened?"

"Well, I kept hitting her to break her concentration: no concentration means no control of earth. Then she started to surrender to me and then she had blasted me."

"So you had to resort to your fists instead of relying on your powers."

"Not completely."

"Oh? Then tell me where your powers are better than the other Terra's powers."

Reluctantly Terra started to explain.

------------------------------------------

Lady Brightfire sat in her office behind a huge desk. The desk was made from a single piece of carved bone. The desk was cluttered with various small objects. In the middle of the mess sat a display screen. As the lady scan the contents of the display, the screen updated and moved documents around. The movements of Lady Brightfire's eyes controlled all of screen's activity. The screen contained reports from her allies on Tamaran.

Maid Mistydawn entered the office and silently waited next to the desk.

Lady Brightfire purposefully kept the maid waiting as she continued reading the reports. Finally the Lady asked in the nicest of voice, "Yes, maid? How can this lowly Lady assist you?"

Mistydawn winced from the Tamaranean 'nice' insult and reported, "Lady Brightfire, I bring two messages from your daughter, Princess Blackfire."

The maid paused and became afraid.

Lady Brightfire noticed the fear and said slowly as if she was speaking to an idiot, "Tell me the messages, in my daughter's exact words, that my daughter has sent you to deliver. If you have problems understanding this, I can use simpler words, my dear."

Mistydawn blurted out, "Princess Blackfire has summoned Lady Brightfire and Lord Highfire to a meeting after dinner."

In an angry shock, Brightfire stammered out, "She what? Summoned Me? In My Own Home? How dare she!"

Brightfire jumped to her feet and marched around the table at a raised fist.

Mistydawn closed her eyes and expected to be struck. She quickly cried out, "Lady Brightfire, I have a second message."

Mistydawn waited, but the blow did not come.

Brightfire snapped, "Tell me the message, Maid."

Mistydawn opened her eyes only to see the irate Lady standing before her. Mistydawn weakly said, "Princess Blackfire has said the since I am such a clumsy maid, that Lady Brightfire and Lord Highfire should not give me anymore tasks. She said that I might damage more things and hurt myself more. Since I am now her personal maid, my tasks should be limited to only those that she assigns. And if I fail at those tasks, then Princess Blackfire will be the only one to punish me."

Lady Brightfire closed her eyes and shook in anger. Slowly she opened her eyes and said with a predatory smile, "Maid Mistydawn, tell Princess Blackfire that her message has been received and understood. Now leave, maid."

-------------------------------------

On the world of Phicota.

-------------------------------------

Princess GreenLeaf sat in the back seat of the flying car. There was no driver in the vehicle since computers controlled all flying vehicle on Phicota. Independent minded Phicotans tend to not obey the traffic rules and to save lives machines piloted all aerial crafts.

GreenLeaf held a flat computer screen in her lap, where she worked on her higher education homework on it.

The car's computer announced, "Princess GreenLeaf, we are approaching your destination. That we are."

"Thank you, car. I am indebted to you."

GreenLeaf frowned and then asked, "Car, since computers are not allowed to have certain emotions in our society, I ask you if we Phicotans are an arrogant race? That I must ask."

The computer responded, "The Phicotans are a kind and mighty race. That they are."

"Computer, since I am studying computer intelligence in the my university, I know that was a pre-programmed answer. That it is. We Phicotans are no longer slaves of the Lligrurans, but we now create our own slaves without the emotions to revolt. That we have done. Is there another answer that you can give me? Please do."

The computer responded, "Princess GreenLeaf, since I do not have the variety of emotions that you do, I can not comprehend fully the question you ask. No such answer is within me."

The vehicle landed on the platform that was a hundred and fifty above the ground below.

GreenLeaf said sadly, "I thank you for the answer you did give me and I also thank you for safely transporting my luggage and me. That I do."

Princess GreenLeaf exited the vehicle and walked out on the platform.

Tigs of the Arz waited for her. Like yesterday, the ape-like creature found new massive amounts of clothing to wear. GreenLeaf wondered how he could wear that much clothing in hot midday sun.

Tigs bowed too deeply to be acceptable for Phicotan customs. He smiled but didn't reveal his teeth. He said, "Princess GreenLeaf, the ship in here and is prepared to leave."

The princess said, "My thanks to Tigs, friend and ally of the Phicotan people. Yes, that you are. Please stand straight for you need not to bow before me. Let me extend the thanks of my father, my people and myself for your assistance in dealing with this Tamaranean problem. I really do thank you."

GreenLeaf walked behind vehicle and said, "Car, please open your trunk. Yes, do."

The car's trunk popped open. The princess reached and pulled out two luggage bags.

Tigs volunteered, "Princess, I can have one of the ship's crew members carry your luggage for you."

GreenLeaf paused for a bit and said sheepishly, "Tigs, in my lands, we are very possessive of our property. That we are. You are neither of my kin nor someone who serves me. So it is difficult for me to accept your kind gesture, but I should learn the ways of our allies. That I should. So, Tigs, ally of my people, would you please be the one who would assist me? Yes, please?"

"Certainly, Princess. Hand them to me."

She reached out with a bag in one hand. Tigs grabbed its strap with both hands and then GreenLeaf released it. In spite of his strength, the heaviness of the bag overwhelmed him. The bag slammed on the ground with a bang.

The princess cried out, "My study programs, my novels, my Combs! My Stuff!"

An embarrassed Tigs said, "I apologize, Princess. It was too heavy.

GreenLeaf easily lifted the bag and angrily frowned at Tigs. "I will carry my bags! Yes I will! Let us go! Go Now!"

------------------------

At the park near the hospital, Robin was supervising the movement of medical supplies. Volunteers carried boxes from arriving vehicles to a central truck with a refrigerated trailer.

Starfire flew up to him. She asked, "Friend Robin, can we take the break now?"

Robin frowned. "No, Starfire. We have to complete this first. Were is Jinx?"

Starfire reached her hand down and interlaced her finger with his. "Friend Jinx is taking the break with Friend Kid Flash."

"Who said she could?"

"Friend Robin, you did make her second-in-command. Robin? How much time will be required for the loading of the truck?"

"About two more hours. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it will be tomorrow when the truck of medicine will be sent to the hospital of the other dimension. So, I wish to take the break right now. But I do not wish to spend the break time with Friend Robin."

Robin looked shocked. "Star, did I do something wrong?"

"No Friend Robin. I do not wish to spend the break time with Friend Robin, but I will spend the break time with Boyfriend Robin."

----------------------------

Phoenix and the Beast walked on out the Tower into the midday sun. Phoenix was now identically dressed as Raven. She carried her old red cloak bundled up. The Beast carried a gas can.

They briefly glanced at Raven's training of Terra before walking off to one side.

Raven was controlling a swarm of pebbles flying in circles around Terra. Terra stood still with her eyes closed.

Raven said, "Terra, keep trying to sense the rocks without fully activating your power. Let it become a natural feeling for you."

Terra replied, "I'm trying. I'm trying. I can feel something. I can sense some of the movement."

Then Raven spotted the pair of Phoenix and the Beast. Phoenix, dressed identically to Raven, brought an exasperated look to Raven's face. Raven lost control of some of the circling rocks. Most them flew outwards.

"OUCH! HEY", Terra painfully complained after she got hit in her shoulder. "You did that on purpose!"

Raven glanced at her and then at the ground. She said quietly, "Sorry."

Terra angrily continued, "That real hurt! That…" Terra paused and then asked, "Did you just say that you were sorry?"

Raven said quietly, "Maybe."

A smile started to spread across Terra's face. "You did say that you're sorry. You did."

"No I didn't."

Terra's smile widened as Raven's frowned intensely. Terra said, "Yes you did."

Raven turned and stomped off toward Phoenix and the Beast while saying, "Take a rest from training."

Terra followed.

Phoenix put the old red cloak on the ground. She and the Beast were halfway between the Tower and the shoreline.

She kneeled and placed her arm on the cloak. She chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Darkness from her hands covered the cloak and then the darkness was gone. Phoenix said neutrally, "The protection enchantments have be removed. Pour the gas on it."

As the Beast drenched the cloak, Raven came upon the two. The look of disapproval was etched into Raven's face. Phoenix, now wearing a dark blue cloak, looked back annoyed. The Beast eyes glanced back and forth with worry.

Raven spoke first. "Hello, Phoenix. How did you get one of my cloaks?"

Phoenix responded, "Hello, Raven. It was never your. I had Robin order it made for me. Are you accusing me of stealing?"

"No. If I gave that impression then I apologize. Still, you should pick some other color than my color."

"Raven, it seem that your favorite colors are my favorite colors. Since you and I are the same person from different dimensions, that should not be much of a surprise to you."

The two stared at each other.

Terra broke in, "Hey! What's going on here? You two aren't going to act like Dangerous Girl and me?"

Two quick and sharp, "No" were said. Terra received two annoyed looks, from Raven and Phoenix, and one relieved look from the Beast.

Terra asked, "Well, what are the Beast and you doing, Phoenix?"

Phoenix sighed. "We are burning the last reminder of my evil life."

Raven stared soften and she looked away.

Terra said, "Cool. That's very cool. Can Raven and I watch?"

The Beast strongly tapped Phoenix on her shoulder. He whispered into Phoenix's ear, "Say yes. Just say yes."

Phoenix closed her eyes for a second and then opened them. "I would like it if both Raven and Terra attended my ceremony."

Raven looked up and said, "I would like it, too."

Terra added, "Let's do it."

The Beast pulled out a pack of matches and handled them to Phoenix. Phoenix pulled out one match and lit it.

Phoenix said, "Even though this cloak will burn, I'm still responsible for my crimes. With this constant reminder of my past gone, I can now work towards the future to redeem myself with my new efforts and not be burden with the old. Good bye, my evil self."

Phoenix threw the burning match onto the red cloak and it started to burn.

As the burning cloak blacken, the Beast reached over and gently grabbed Phoenix's hand. He said, "That was beautiful. Let me help you on your path to goodness. Let me… Phoenix?"

Phoenix face blushed. A shocked look covered her face.

Raven asked, "Is there a problem?"

Phoenix said quickly, "Yes. There's emotional mental link between Starfire and me. She is-". Phoenix suddenly reached up and touched her own lips. Her face turned absolutely red. "I think Robin just kissed her."

Terra said all interested, "What are they saying?"

Raven growled, "Terra!"

Phoenix said, "This is suppose to be only an emotional link, not a physical one."

The Beast asked, "So if I kiss you right now, will Starfire feel it?"

Three female voices exploded, "BEAST!"

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. Forget that I said that" said the Beast.

Phoenix angrily, "Beast, if you think- NO! No, no, no… They just kissed again: a long one. This is not right."

Raven said, "If you want to use any of the enchantments in my room, go ahead."

"Thanks", said Phoenix as she teleported away.

The Beast said unhappily, "I going to catch hell for that kissing joke."

Terra asked, "Raven, why are you looking so unhappy?"

Raven groused, "I gave Phoenix permission to go into my room. No one should go into my room."

Terra smiled. She said in an upbeat voice, "Look at it this way, Raven. In spite of everything you do, you are a good person, too."

"Thank you, Terra… HEY!"

-------------------------------------

Blackfire walked into the dining room as the servants were clearing the table of dirty plates. Lady Brightfire and Lord Highfire were not a happy looking pair.

Blackfire smiled widely and said, "Mother Brightfire and brother Highfire, hello my most endearing family."

Lady Brightfire griped, "Daughter! You didn't eat dinner with us."

"I must apologize, my mother. I have to eat in my room while I was training my misbehaving maid-"

Highfire rudely interrupted, "Are you saying that spending time with THAT maid is more important than having dinner with your mother and brother?!?"

Blackfire said smoothly, "No, no, dear brother. What I am saying is that your assessment of how troubling maid Mistydawn can be was absolutely correct. You are so knowledgeable, my brother."

Lord Highfire's angry tantrum faded into confusion. He said, "Oh. Yes. I see."

Lady Brightfire suspiciously asked, "Blackfire, what misdeed has the maid done?"

Blackfire replied, "That maid refused to eat dinner with me at the same table as I at the same time as I."

Brightfire looked shock. "Well, she is not allowed to."

"Yes Mother. I agree. She was practically revolting against me. It took me forever to get her to leap onto the table and eat with me like any other normal Tamaranean. I practically had to chain her to the table!"

Brightfire looked like she was going to explode. "A maid is not allowed to eat at the same time as the nobles."

Highfire broke in, "Sister, why have you called this meeting."

Blackfire said, "Straight to the point, my brother. That is what I like about you. It shows your boldness."

Highfire puffed up with pride.

Blackfire continued, "Once I'm queen again, we have to give some governmental posts to my beautiful mother and my handsome brother."

Brightfire frowned. "Which posts?"

Blackfire paused and then said, "Chief General of the Tamaranean Armed Services for my bold brother. And for my mother, who was so unfairly expelled from our cherished home planet, I shall give the post of the Tamaranean Royal Treasurer. And I, as the Queen, will be the only one at risk if someone attempts an assassination. I take the risk and my marvelous family will reap the benefits. What do you say, my dear mother, my dear brother."

There is a pause before Brightfire said, "Of course we support you. Even without the royal appointments, we would support you. You're family and as family we got to support each other."

Blackfire smiled and shed a single false tear. "I'm so glad for your support; the support of my true family. I just need one thing."

Lord Highfire asked, "What is it dear sister?"

"Well, all I need is…" Blackfire paused.

"What", ask her mother.

Blackfire responded, "I need a list of all our allies' names, their positions in government and in private life, current plans that you have started, etc, etc, etc. Have all that information in my room in about three hours. Oh, and arrange a meeting with our allies in two days. Tell them that their Queen expects them to be there. Thank you my mother and my brother. This has been a very productive meeting."

Blackfire turned and left.

Brightfire remarked, "This is not going to plan. Have fun, my daughter, until you are no longer needed."

--------------------

Has Blackfire walked in the hallway, she thought: _I am going to have to watch those two. They betray me without a second thought._


	8. Chap 7: Mind Games

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------

At Teen Tower.

--------------------

It was just before eleven o'clock at night. Raven was writing symbols upon some parchment with a fountain pen. As the second hand of her clock approached eleven o'clock, Raven stood up and walked over to her door.

She opened the door to revealed Phoenix on to other side with her hand raised up to knock on it.

Slightly pleased, Raven remarked, "You're on time."

Phoenix frowned slightly and responded, "I hate being predictable."

"It shows that you are dependable. Hello Phoenix."

"It means that I've given over control of myself to someone else. Hello Raven. Thank you for the allowing me to use your room earlier. Your enchantments helped me."

Raven paused for a bit and then said, "I'm glad they were of help. Please come in."

Phoenix walked in and Raven closed the door after her. Phoenix found an open spot in the room and sat crossed legged while floating a four inches above the floor. Raven also sat likewise floating.

Phoenix asked, "What do you require of me?"

Raven sighed. "Tonight, I'm going to find out how trustworthy Terra is."

Phoenix said neutrally, "If you are going to go into her mind without her permission then I will not assist you."

Raven replied neutrally, "We will not be doing that. I am not that unethical."

Phoenix looked perplexed. "Then what are you planning to do?"

Raven said, "Terra and you will be entering my mind. I need you around to keep my emotions under control. I might harm Terra if I get mad at her."

"Why do you trust me in your mind?"

"I have to. If you attack me in my mind then you'll hurt me, and possibly Terra. If Terra is untrustworthy and in the physical world, she attacks, then the rest of my friends would be in danger."

-------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later in Raven's mind

-------------------------------------------

Raven and Phoenix surveyed the floating rocky islands and the earthen pathway before them.

Phoenix said neutrally, "Nice place you have here."

Raven said with annoyance in her voice, "What is that suppose to mean?"

Phoenix said, "Nothing. My inter-self is in worst shape than this."

A red replica of Raven appeared next to them in a puff of red smoke. She angrily accused Phoenix, "Bitch, you meant to put down my mind. What make you think you are so great, thrall of Trigon?"

Phoenix face looked shocked followed by anger. Raven snapped, "Anger! You will remain silent!"

Phoenix felt a light tug on her cape. Phoenix turned to see a gray Raven replica.

The gray one said, "I so sorry that my anger said those things to you. I feel so guilty, Phoenix."

Phoenix anger dissipated. "Don't worry, Timid. It's ok. I knew it would be kind of rough in here."

The gray one, Timid, said, "Thank you. But I think you won't like me."

Anger roared again, "Rough in Here?!? She has insulted us again!"

Raven snapped, "Anger, go away!"

Timid said with sadness in her voice, "And I'm sorry for thinking that you are a suspicious self centered out-of-control little imbecile. You're not really that out-of-control."

Phoenix anger exploded, "WHAT?!?"

Raven said, "Sorry."

Phoenix snapped, "Let's hurry this up and get this over with. Then you and I will have a 'Talk'. Ok?"

Raven nodded and then chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

----------------------------------------------

Terra was blissfully asleep. Then she started to dream. In this dream, she was up in the lounge and Robin stood before her.

Robin said with a smile, "Congratulation, Terra, on controlling your powers. Raven just told me that you have passed all of her tests."

Terra jumped for joy and Robin shook her hand. Robin remarked, "That's some grip you have there."

A dream Starfire appeared next to Terra and hugged her. Starfire exclaimed, "My very best friend in the world, Friend Terra, we must throw the party in the honor of your success."

Dream Starfire hugged Terra and Terra hugged back.

----------------------

In the background, Phoenix said to Raven, "Aren't you over doing this success thing to much?"

Raven replied, "Part of this is my workings, and the other part is Terra's dream. I can't control everything here."

----------------------

Dream Starfire said in a small amount of panic, "Friend Terra, you are hugging me with too much strength. I am hurting."

Terra released her and with embarrassment said, "Oops, Sorry Star. I guess I don't know my own strength."

Briefly a pink replica of Raven appeared before Terra, giggled and was gone.

Terra stared blankly at where the pink Raven was before Dream Cyborg slapped her on the back.

He said, "Congrats, Kid. This is a day to celebrate! Oh, by the way, Terra, you are forgiven for letting Slade into the Tower and for wrecking my T-Car."

"Thanks Cyborg, but I still owe you some work. How about if I dig you another garage?"

"Sounds good, kid."

Terra attention was suddenly drawn to one of the lobby's couches. A bored orange-cloaked Raven was lying on it. Terra blinked her eyes and the orange one was gone.

The words, "Excuses me", came from Terra's left. Standing there was Dream Raven and Dream Phoenix.

--------------------------

In the background Raven grumped to Phoenix, "I didn't put you into her dream."

Phoenix replied, "I did it. I wanted to see what she would say to me."

Raven said sourly, "This is my test."

The red-cloaked replica said, "You're an out of control child, Phoenix."

Phoenix said, "You…"

Both Raven and the gray cloaked one said, "Sorry."

-------------------------

Terra said, "Raven, Phoenix and the Beast! Glad you came here."

-------------------------

In the background, both Raven and Phoenix said, "The Beast?"

Raven quickly said, "It's her dream. She put the Beast here."

Phoenix growled, "She better not have any strange dream with the Beast in it."

--------------------------

The Dream Beast spoke up, "Terra, I would like you to know that Phoenix and I are getting married."

Terra said, "Yes! But you better not get married before Beast Boy and I do."

Dream Phoenix said, "Is that a challenge?"

Terra smirked, "No, it just a fact."

Terra felt two arms wrapped around her from behind. The arms had green hands.

Terra said, "Beast Boy!"

--------------------------------

Raven grumbled, "Beast Boy wasn't suppose to come into this dream until later. This is because of your interference, Phoenix."

Phoenix frowned. "Are you saying that because I put myself into Terra's dream, she was reminded of the Beast and the Beast reminded her of Beast Boy?"

A yellow-cloaked replica Raven appeared and said, "Yes, that's right. For someone who studies a lot, you're not wise, Phoenix."

The gray one said, "Sorry for that remark and thinking that you are a total idiot."

Phoenix growled, "Raven."

Raven said, "Let's get back to Terra's dream. Oh, they are kissing now… Here is were I will add a situation to test Terra."

"Raven, you didn't personally say you were sorry."

"…"

---------------------------

Terra and Dream Beast Boy were in a deep kiss. When they stopped for air, Terra asked, "What was that for?"

Beast Boy looked into her eyes. He seemed a little bit more buff than normal. He said, "Since you can control your powers now, I thought I would give this."

He pulled out a ring. It was not the brightest ring nor was it the most expensive. Beast Boy said, "Terra, dudette of my heart, this ring will have to do until I can buy something more expensive. Terra, will you-"

The Tower's alarms started to ring. Robin said, "The Tower is under attack! Titans, head down stairs. Terra!"

"Yes, Robin?"

"If your control of your power start to fail, let me know immediately!"

"Ok, Boss man."

The Titans ran and flew out of the lounge.

---------------------------

Phoenix complained, "Hey, why did you sound the alarms for? The part with the Beast and me was getting interesting."

Raven sourly said, "It was getting boring."

---------------------------

Terra charged down to the first floor of the tower, but for some strange reason she was the last one there. She could've sworn she had kept up with them.

As she exited the tower's main door, she could see a fight was in progress.

The Titans were fighting some kind of mechanical contraption; a weird giant robot. The body of the robot was made out of a small luxury yacht with four huge wooden legs coming of it and two giant wooden arms coming out of its deck. Two candy striped missile launchers were also mounted on its deck.

---------------

Phoenix looked shocked. "That is the stupidest robot I've ever seen. A six year old kid can draw up something better than that."

Raven retorted, "It's the best I could think of in such a short time. Beside, it looks like Terra is taking it seriously."

A green-cloaked Raven replica appeared. She said, "Let me take it down. It looks like it will be no sweat."

Raven said with annoyance, "No, Courage. This is Terra's test."

Phoenix asked, "Is this a test with no right answers?"

"…"

--------------

Terra's eyes glowed yellow as she concentrated on a chunk of the ground. The earth shifted, started to lift and then fell back down.

Terra looked with her mouth agape. "No", she said. "No!"

A missile fired from the robot and exploded near Beast Boy. He landed on his back next to Terra. He groaned as Terra helped him to stand.

Dream Beast Boy said with certainty, "This toy whatever-it-is is going down. And since you can control your powers, we can get married after this, Terra."

Terra shook as Beast Boy charged back into the fight.

Robin yelled, "Terra, is there anything wrong?"

Terra yelled back, "Nope! Everything is fine with me."

"Then do something! Just do something!"

"Right", shouted Terra.

Terra concentrated on the ground again with more force of will. A fifteen-foot in diameter hunk of earth floated up unsteadily. Terra yelled as she forced the earthen mass toward the weird robot. With the speeding earth was half way to its target, Terra lost control.

Dream Raven looked up from the fight only to see the earthen disk falling on her. Before dream Raven could react, she was crushed beneath it.

Terra let out a cry and fell to the ground while she weakly said though her tears, "no. no. no. Raven…"

------------------------

Phoenix angrily said, "That was just plain mean!"

Raven shook her head. "I had to find out if she would cry at my death, or laugh or even just be bored. I will make this dream more pleasant for her."

"You will do nothing else, Raven. You've done enough damage."

Raven's anger red replica growled, "You have done more damage to more people than I have ever done. Keep out of my way, Phoenix."

Raven shouted, "Enough Anger! Be quiet now!"

Phoenix looked pissed and some kind of reddish haze floated out of her. The haze formed into a bronze cloaked replica of Phoenix.

Phoenix shook her head in exasperation, "Great! The emotion that Starfire gave me has come out: Righteous Anger."

Then the rest of Phoenix's emotions started to boil out of her.

--------------------

Terra laid on her side shuttering. Tears flowed from her eyes. "I've killed Raven. I've killed Raven", is what she said over and over.

A pair of pink shoes appeared before her eyes. Terra slowly turned her head to look at the person who wore those shoes. It was Raven dress in pink with a big friendly smile on her face.

Terra asked in a shaky voice, "Raven, are you alive?"

"Of course I am, silly. If I was dead, then I wouldn't be talking to you."

"But I had dump tons of earth on you. And why are you wearing pink?"

"Well, one, this is a dream and two, pink is my favorite color."

"This is a dream?"

A second pink Raven-like person appeared.

"Oooo…", said the pink Raven replica, "I just love the color of you cloak."

The pink Phoenix replica giggled, "It same color as your, silly. You're funny."

Terra shook her head in disbelief. "This is a dream. Thank goodness that this is just a dream."

Both replicas smile friendlily at Terra. The Raven replica said, "That's right! But it time for you to go back to sleep."

The Raven replica grabbed Terra's arm and help her up. The Phoenix replica grabbed the other arm and said excitedly, "I'll help. I'll help."

The Raven's replica looked at the Phoenix one and said, "I like you."

The other one responded, "I like you, too. Let's all three of us be friends."

"Sure", said Raven's replica.

"Ah… Ok", said Terra uncertainly.

"Fine", said Raven's replica cheerfully, "time to put the sleeping princess back in her bed."

All three of them vanished.

------------------------

The bronze cloaked Phoenix shoved Raven's red cloak down to the ground.

The red Raven raged as her eyes glowed red. "You will pay for that, insect!"

Around Phoenix's bronze one, came charging Phoenix's red cloaked one. She said, "You will pay for the frustration you have put me through, bug!"

The two red ones collided in the battle filled with hatred and no rules. It was a very dirty fight.

Two green-cloaked one stared at each other. They were Raven and Phoenix's courage replicas.

One asked hopefully, "Want to fight?"

The other one grinned. "Sure. Where?"

"How about over there? No one else is there."

"Sure."

Both green one vanished and appeared on a hill a short distance away. These two collided in the battle filled with competition, joy and lots of rules. It was a very clean fight.

The two gray one, Timid was their names, were busy apologizing to each other for crimes they've done and those they had only thought of.

The two orange one, Laziness was their names, looked with boredom at each other. One belched in the other's face. A few seconds later, the other one returned a belch. They lie down on the ground and just ignore each other.

As Raven and Phoenix scowled each other and the bronze Phoenix replica was lecturing Raven on what she did wrong, there was two brown replicas hiding. One was hiding behind Raven and the other was behind Phoenix. Their names were Fear.

Off to one side two yellow replicas, each with the names Wisdom, were discussing the mistakes that to other one had made. Their discussion was staring to get heated.

The last two were purple with the name of Kindness.

One asked, "Are you hurt in any way?"

"Well, maybe my feelings are hurt a little. What about you? Is there some way that I can assist you?"

"My feelings are somewhat hurt, too. I thank you for your concern, but I think we should stop the disagreements before someone really gets hurt."

"I like your thinking. I was thinking the same thing, too."

"Should we start with courage?"

"Yes, let us."

-----------

Bruised slowly started to appear on both Raven and Phoenix.

Raven finally said, "Terra is safely back in her own mind. In spite of our disagreements, you must leave my mind now. I am started to get hurt and I think that you are, too."

Phoenix slowly nodded and then she said, "How do we break the Courages and the Rages apart. Our arguing Wisdoms can be pulled apart."

Raven looked towards the Courages and said, "I think our Kindnesses have a plan."

Phoenix looked over her shoulder at her hiding Fear and commanded, "Get back inside."

The brown replica faded into Phoenix.

Then, Phoenix glanced at the bronze replica, which also then faded into Phoenix.

-----------

One of the Kindnesses said out loud to the Courages, "Hey guys, we need you to help us break up a fight. Please."

The green-cloaked bruised combatants stopped. One said, "But we are already have a fight over here."

"Yeah, and we're having a great contest", said the other green one.

The second Kindness said, "But Raven and Phoenix are starting to get hurt. They need your help right now."

One of the Courages said, "Well, Ok." The other one nodded.

The two green ones briefly hugged and slapped each other on their backs.

One said, "Good fight."

The other one responded, "Yeah, we got to do this again sometime. It has been fun."

"Yeah, it has been."

All the Courages and Kindnesses started walking toward fight between the two Rages.

Phoenix and Raven walk, not too closely to each other, over to the oranges ones. Phoenix said to one of them, "Laziness, time to go home."

The orange one responded, "Make me."

Phoenix reached down with one hand and pulled an orange one up and into her. The orange faded away, but her final words were, "Not fair. You've used force."

Phoenix remarked, "That one was easy."

There was a big racket and Raven and Phoenix looked up. Raven's red replica was being held down by her green and purple replicas while Phoenix's red replica was being forced off balanced toward Phoenix by her other two replicas.

Raven's red replicas screamed out, "Next time I see you, you are dead, so dead!"

Phoenix's red replica screamed back, "I hate you. I will hate you forever!"

The three plowed into Phoenix and the three faded away.

Phoenix's timid replica stepped next to Phoenix and said to Raven, "I'm sorry about this. You'll probably hate me."

And then the gray timid replica faded into Phoenix.

Phoenix sighed and Raven looked like she had a headache. Raven's Red, Green, Purple, Grey, Orange and Brown replicas faded into the ground.

The two yellow one are arguing fiercely. One was claiming that the other never had an original thought while the other yellow one insisted that her opposite had the brains of a slightly boiled potato.

Phoenix commanded, "You! Go home now. No arguments."

One yellow said to the other, "This is not over yet." And the other agreed, "This will only be done when you admit that you are wrong."

One of the yellow one vanished into Phoenix.

Both Raven and Phoenix sighed in relief, then the two pink ones, called Happiness, teleported in. They were hand in hand and with the sweetest smiles you could imagine.

One called out, "We are best friends forever!"

The other continued, "Yeah, Phoenix and Raven are best friends for-ev-er!"

Raven grumbled, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Phoenix said sourly, "Yeah. Happiness, go home now."

The two replicas named Happiness hugged and one faded into Phoenix.

Raven remarked, "This could have gone better."

Phoenix added, "Yes, it could have. Bye Raven. I think we will talk of this later."

Phoenix vanished.

Raven just shook her head and then she vanished.


	9. Chap 8: Plans

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------

At Teen Tower.

--------------------

The room that Lady Brightfire was in was filled with expensive wall tapestries, antique furniture, and a large soft rug. Lady Brightfire sat on one of the two plush sofas in the room. She waited with her eyes closed.

There was a knocking on the room's door and the lady said, "Enter."

As the door opened, so did Lady Brightfire's eyes. Her butler, Redarc, entered the room, stepped to one side of the door, and bowed back toward the doorway. He said in a neutral voice, "Master Sworddark, please enter. Lady Brightfire is expecting you."

An older Tamaranean named Sworddark entered. He was dressed in dark green robes with gold ornaments. His beard and hair was woven into thick braids.

The butler closed the door as he left.

Sworddark bowed before Lady Brightfire and said, "Lady Brightfire, it is an honor that you have asked to come here."

Lady nodded. "Master Sworddark, it is a pleasure to see you. Please sit." Lady Brightfire gestured toward the other couch.

"Thank you, my lady", said a nervous Sworddark as he sat in the other couch directly across from her.

Brightfire smiled insincerely. "Master Sworddark, you must have just visited my daughter. I assume the she has been negotiating for your support."

Sworddark said, "Yes. The princess can be very persuasive."

"I gather that my daughter has offered you a position in her government when she will seize it from Galfore. What has she offer you?"

"I have been asked to become her Minister of Commence. Also she will arrange a marriage between a noble lady and myself."

Lady Brightfire smirked. "You know that Backfire's rule will be short lived. It will last only a month or two if she is allowed to become queen."

"What, my lady?"

"My daughter is not exactly bright. She had wasted her last chance of being queen for a petty revenge against her half-sister Starfire. She will attempt this again."

Sworddark puzzled, "Lady Brightfire? If you knew this then why did you invite me here?"

"Because, my dear Master Sworddark, the one we are going to make the ruler of Tamaran will be my son Highfire."

"… How is that ascension going to happen, Lady Brightfire?"

"There is no reason for you to worry, dear Sworddark. All that we require is your support after Highfire becomes the emperor."

"I see. What of your daughter Blackfire?"

Lady Brightfire said seriously, "Blackfire has only one purpose in her life and that is place her brother on the throne of Tamaran. That is the only reason I had married that wretched King Myand'r and gave birth to his offspring Blackfire. My precious son deserves to be the king. The people of Tamaran will be honored to have Highfire as their emperor."

"And you daughter?"

"Blackfire is a pawn. She is as valuable to me as she is useful. When she ceases to be useful, then I will make sure that she will no longer be able to interfere with me."

"I see, Lady Brightfire. Then the promises she made to me-"

Brightfire interrupted, "My daughter may be stupid and foolish, but by a stroke of luck, she did select an excellent man for the post of Minister of Commence. I am sure that Emperor Highfire will appoint you to that post for assisting him."

"Thank you, Lady Brightfire. I will throw my support behind your son."

"And that marriage that you so desire. I will have my son order the girl to marry you. Is she some young woman that you have your eyes on? Intelligent and pretty?"

"She is very intelligent and beautiful, but she is a little closer to my age. Her wisdom and grace are legendary, but I not sure that she would agree to a marriage with me."

"Oh, any woman would love to be your wife, Master Sworddark. A man of your stature would cause the all the ladies around you to swoon."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. Your presence here even affects me. Oh the lucky woman. Only a fool wouldn't want to spend the rest of her life with you. What is her name so we can start on marriage preparations?"

"Princess Blackfire was going to appoint her the 'Tamaranean Royal Treasurer'."

"Then, Master Sworddark, we shall…" Brightfire stopped puzzled. "My daughter was going to appoint me as the Treasurer."

Master Sworddark said with joy, "Yes! You, Lady Brightfire are that lucky girl. I am so glad that you feel that way about me. I was afraid you would me as dull and a bore."

A stunned Brightfire said, "Ah… Yes… That's nice…"

"Great! I shall go and inform my relatives of our betrothal." He turned and left the room.

After the door closed, Brightfire sat quietly, and then she started to shake in fury.

She cursed, "Damn that Blackfire. How dare she treat ME, her own MOTHER, as a commoner! How dare she use me! Marrying me to that toad Sworddark! Blackfire will suffer! Oh, I will make her suffer!"

-----------------------------

Princess GreenLeaf and Tigs walked along the corridor of the tramp starship Few-Coins. Unlike pervious times, the ape-like Tigs wore only a moderate amount of clothing. He wore a purplish uniform with short sleeves.

GreenLeaf was panting. She complained, "Ally Tigs of the Arz, it is too warm for me in here. Yes it is. Is there someplace cooler? Please, is there?"

Tigs responded, "Princess GreenLeaf, the current temperature is cool for my people. May I suggest that you move to the shuttle? It has an independent environment control."

"Yes! Please do."

"Ok, Princess. And I'll send a script for you to challenge the Tamaranean with. It contains Tamaranean words written in the Phicotan's alphabet. It's guaranteed create an honorable dual with the Tog. And if the Tog losses, then she'll be your prisoner."

"Fine, Tigs. It is good. I would like to meet the person who has written it. Yes, I do."

"The challenge script was broadcasted from another ship far from here."

"Oh, I was hoping to learn the Tamaranean language from the author of the challenge. That I did. I shall take my bags to the shuttle now. That I will."

After GreenLeaf walked away, Tigs touched a communicator button on his collar. He said, "Captain, send the challenge to the shuttle. And remember to not tell the Princess that I wrote it."

-------------------------------

It was the morning. In the kitchen, Robin was busy cooking breakfast for the teens. From the kitchen's counter, he could see a leg draped over a couch in front of the television. It belonged to either Beast Boy or the Beast. Both of them slept there with one of them still holding on to a video game controller.

As Robin was flipping some pancakes on a pan, Karen said from behind him, "Smells good. Need any help, Robin?"

Robin smiled, "Sure, Karen. Get some real eggs and the fake egg carton from the refrigerator."

"Sure."

As Karen opened the refrigerator, Robin asked, "How are you doing, Karen?"

"Fine. I still get nervous around Phoenix and the Beast… and Raven and Beast Boy… and Terra and Starfire… and Jinx and you… and then there's my other self, but she gone home. Other than that I'm cool with ever one else."

Robin flipped the pancakes onto a dish and poured more pancake batter into the pan. He remarked, "The only ones you haven't named are Cyborg and Kid Flash. Will you be alright when Jinx, KF and I head off to your old dimension?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. I'll just have to get use to it."

"Good. I'm sure you'll do well. Sounds like we got one person stumbling in."

Terra slowly walked into lounge. She gave Robin and Karen a weak tired smile, "Hi guys."

Robin asked, "What happened to you?"

"I had a weird night with some weird dreams." Terra glanced over the top the couch nearest to the television and saw both the Beast and Beast Boy asleep. She smiled.

Karen asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what were you dreaming?"

Terra drifted back to the kitchen's counter. "I'll tell you if you get me an orange juice."

"Sure."

"Well, it started off with a marriage race between Phoenix and me."

Karen pulled a carton out of the refrigerator. "A marriage race?"

"Yeah, whether Phoenix or I was going to get married first. Then I accidentally dropped two tons of earth on top of Raven."

Robin frowned, "Is there something between Raven and you that I should know about? Did you two have any fights?"

"No. It was just a strange dream so don't worry. Let's see… Yeah, Raven was smashed flatter than one of your pancakes there. It was gross. I thought it as for real. I was freaking out. Then the ghosts of Raven and Phoenix came to me, and they were wearing pink. It was so funny looking. I was still thinking that it was for real and then came the one really, really weird thing happened that clued me in that I was dreaming."

Karen asked as she handled Terra a glass of orange juice, "What was it?"

"Thanks. The really weird thing was that both Raven and Phoenix were being nice to me."

Karen laughed and Robin chuckled. Robin said, "Go and sit down. I'll bring breakfast over shortly."

Terra wearily walked dining table sat down. Thirty seconds later a blue cloaked person, either Phoenix or Raven, walked in.

Terra thought to herself: _Is that Raven or Phoenix? Both of them hate me. She is looking at me. I have better smile. Smile! She is looking at me. Is she frowning? I can't tell. Darn, she is walking over to me. If it is Raven, she probably find something wrong with me or make me do something before breakfast. Keep smiling, Terra. What? She is sitting down next to me!_

Phoenix sat next to Terra and waited while she studied Terra's face.

Terra nervously said, "Hi."

"Hello, Terra."

"Well, Raven? What have I done wrong now?"

"I'm not Raven." Phoenix turned and looked down at the diner table before her.

Terra asked, "Phoenix?"

"Terra, I'm not good at saying things like this."

Terra frowned, "Are you going to start find fault with me, too?"

"No, that would be easy to do. No, I want to talk about something else."

"Ok… Hey, you just said you could easily find fault with me! Why I-"

Phoenix interrupted, "TERRA! Sorry… I'm sorry for not thanking you for saving the Beast and me from that other Terra. Thank you for bringing us here and trying to talk with me."

Terra looked surprised and then smiled. That smiled faded as Raven walked into room. On Raven's face, arms and legs were bruises.

Terra asked with concern, "Raven, what happened?"

Raven briefly has a slight smile, which quickly vanished. "I had a bad night."

Phoenix frowned. She said sourly, "Raven, Terra and I were having a talk that we need to have. Can you please sit somewhere else for a bit?"

"No, Phoenix. I have to talk NOW with both Terra and you. So just listen."

Raven sat down next to Terra on the opposite side from Phoenix.

Raven sat quietly and so did Phoenix. Terra who was sandwiched between the two started to get nervous. Terra finally said, "Raven, you had a strange night. So did I. I dreamt that I accidentally crushed you…"

Neither Raven nor Phoenix reacted. Both were looking at the table before them. Robin and Karen stopped to watch them. Beast Boy just snored.

Terra asked, "Raven? Guys?"

Raven finally said, "In the dream, there was also pink versions of Phoenix and myself. Sorry."

Terra asked as she started to become angry, "What? How did you know? Were You In My Head?!?"

Raven said quietly, "No. Both Phoenix and you were in my head last night. That is how I got these bruises."

Terra looked confused, "How?"

"Some of Phoenix's and my emotions didn't agree with each other. There were some conflicts within my head."

Terra said, "I was asking about how I got into your head, but first, why are you all hurt and Phoenix is not?"

Phoenix broke in, "I had healed myself."

Raven said, "I couldn't heal myself. I have to save my energy to make the dimensional gate today."

Terra asked, "They look pretty serious. Does it hurt?"

Raven grumbled, "A little."

Phoenix sighed, which surprise Terra. Phoenix said, "Hold still, Raven. I'll heal you."

Raven said, "No. You have to keep your energy incase the so-called Dangerous Girl decides to attack you when the gate is open."

Phoenix smiled slightly. "I wasn't certain that you cared. Raven, I'll show you how to open a gate with less preparation and effort. I'm sure that our friends here will protect me. Isn't that right, Terra?"

Terra jumped slightly when she was suddenly include again in the conversation. "Sure", Terra said. "We are a team. Right?"

Raven agreed, "Right."

Phoenix nodded. "Yes. Now as a team member, Raven, you will shut up and sit still as I heal you."

Raven griped, "This is ridiculous."

Phoenix reached around in front and behind of Terra and grabbed Raven's shoulder and chin. She chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven started to complain, but she sighed in relief as the dark power flowed from Phoenix's hand into the bruises.

Terra looked nervous since she was stuck between the two. "Ah, guys", she asked.

Beast Boy woke up hearing Phoenix's chant. He slowly stood up and cleared him eyes. The beast started wake up.

Beast Boy spotted Raven, Phoenix and Terra having, what looked like to him, a long group hug. He said with wide eyes, "Terra? Raven? Phoenix? Duuuuudes, can I join?"

Three female faces turned red. At the kitchen counter, Robin shook his head and Karen stifled a giggle.

Raven started to pull away Phoenix pulled her back. Phoenix hissed quietly, "You need to be healed. I know if you leave you will not allow me to heal you anymore. You will stay here."

Raven hissed quietly back, "This is stupid. I'm leaving now."

An embarrassed Terra glanced back and forth between the two before a mischievous smile crossed her face. She quickly reached out and hugged Raven and Phoenix into her while saying, "Nope, BB. Us three girls are having a talk and a hug. Soooo, just sit there and drool."

The Beast eyes finally focus. "Phoenix", he asked in shocked.

Phoenix froze as Raven whispered angrily, "If you think this is funny, it's not."

Terra whispered back, "Hey, get a sense of humor, Raven. Besides, this is payback for putting me into your dreams last night."

"Friends", exclaimed Starfire voice.

Raven, Phoenix and Terra slowly looked up to see Starfire floating above them.

Starfire spread out her arms wide and said with joy, "Group Hug!"

Terra squeaked, "Run."

------------------------------

Tigs looked around the main cabin of shuttle. Princess GreenLeaf was nowhere to be seen. There were rows of seats there along with the two suitcases that belong to the princess. A puzzled look came over his face.

A pair of eyes opened in the shadows behind the suitcases. As Tigs stared in horror, what looked like a section of the wall and floor moved. There stood in a bizarre humanoid form camouflaged as part of the floor and wall. The form was wearing a small amount of clothes.

It said in an angrily female voice, "Tigs, you have entered without my permission! That you have! This is very rude! Rude I say!"

Tigs whined, "What are you? Please don't hurt me."

The being's color changed to tan. Tigs grasped, "Princess GreenLeaf!"

The princess breathed slowly and then asked, "Tigs, why have you… No, I apologize, Ally Tigs. That I do. Your culture is not that of Phicotans. That it isn't. Why have you come here? Yes, please answer."

"We are nearing your destination. You and I will be heading down to the planet's surface to confront the evil troq. I am just here to inform you to prepare for the battle."

"There is no need, Ally of the Phicotan People. Those of noble blood are always ready for battle. That we are… I think that your clothing needs changing. That they do. They smell … soiled…"

--------------------------

In the park near the hospital, a crowd had gathered. Phoenix was there whispering instructions into Raven's ear. Robin sat in the cab of the truck that contained the medical supplies while Kid Flash and Jinx stood next to it. Starfire floated about while the rest of the titans stood around Raven and Phoenix.

Under Phoenix continuous directions, Raven conjured. The air in front of the truck shimmered and then darkened. A black crack formed in the air and it widened until it became a circle thirty feet across.

The gate was created. The other dimension's smoky Jump City was visible along with other people.

One flying person streaked and called out, "Sister!"

Starfire called back as she zoom down, "Sister Kori!"

In mid-air the two hugged and started talking.

As Robin started the truck's engine, Jinx yelled up, "Kori, we got to go now. Starfire is staying here. You can her visit later."

Both Starfire and Kori pouted before one last hug. Kori flew back through the gate, followed by Robin, in the truck, Jinx and Kid Flash.

Raven closed the gate.

Phoenix remarked, "Very well done, Raven."

Raven replied, "Thank you. Now we can look forward to a couple of days of peaceful reading."

Phoenix nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------

On the bridge of the spaceship Enslavement

-----------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Foocard walked up the bridge's central raised chair. Lord Trogaar was sitting in it.

The Lord snapped a question, "Why are you here, Lieutenant?"

Lieutenant Foocard replied, "Lord Trogaar, I just received a vial of the Phicotan's poison Surrtanz. Extremist Phicotans assassins had used it against the Tamaraneans during their last war. Its use will make the Tamaraneans suspect the Phicotans.

"Very good, Lieutenant Foocard. Very good."


	10. Chap 9: GreenLeaf Arrives

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

---------------------------------------------------

The shuttle was coming down through the earth's atmosphere. It was saucer shaped and had a dull silvery coloring. A cannon-like protrusion was on one side of it.

In the pilot's cabin, Tigs and Princess GreenLeaf sat the pilot and co-pilot seats. Tigs was the pilot. On the screens before them showed the city they were descending to. It was Jump City. The Teen Titan's Tower was also shown.

GreenLeaf asked, "Such a strange building on that one island. That it is."

Tigs replied, "That is where the Tamaranean princess lives. I believe that the building represents the earthling alphabet letter 'T'. The name Tamaran starts with the same sound as the 'T'."

GreenLeaf frowned. "So this is a Tamaranean building on this world. A horrid building it is."

Tigs gave a fake sigh. "It is used to dominate the natives of the adjoining city. They are basically slaves of Princess Starfire."

GreenLeaf looked thoughtful. "So when I defeat the evil Tamaranean, I will not only completing my mission, but I will be freeing these primitive people. That is good. But please, Ally Tigs make sure you have your escape jet backpack. Yes, make sure."

"You'll need one, too, Princess."

GreenLeaf smiled without showing any teeth. "My thanks for your concern. My thanks. I don't need one, for the only way that I do not bring the Tamaranean princess back as a prisoner is if I'm dead. That is so."

The building was getting closer. A group of seven people poured onto the roof of the building. GreenLeaf remarked, "I see my enemy. That is the princess of Tamaran. Please point the nose of this craft with its gun away from the building. Yes, do it."

Tigs fearfully said, "But we may need its protection."

GreenLeaf shook her head. "The gun of this shuttle is not powerful. That it is not. I imagine that weapons of this Tamaranean fortress are aimed at us. That they probably are. If this Princess will respond honorable to my challenge, then this craft's weapon will not be required. That it won't. If she does not respond with honor, then this craft's gun will be useless against their might. Yes, unless."

Tigs muttered, "Yes, Princess GreenLeaf. Do you have the challenge words memorized?"

"Yes. Yes I do."

-----------------------------

Starfire floated above the tower's roof and watched the descending saucer.

Standing on the roof, Terra pointed. "Look! A flying saucer! A UFO. Cool."

Karen flew up to Starfire and asked, "Are they friends of your?"

Starfire shook her. "No. It looks like a shuttle of some type."

The Beast asked with suspicion, "Is that a gun on it?"

Starfire said, "Yes, Friend Beast. It is a small ion cannon. Look! The shuttle is turning the gun away. It is not much of a weapon against ships of real combat, but it can cause our home great damage."

Raven muttered sourly, "Great. More aliens with strange alien ways."

Phoenix said, "Maybe they can hurry up and leave. I have to continue with my studies."

Beast Boy remarked with a smile, "Maybe they're here to party, play video games and hang out with the really cool people: Us! I wonder if they can make crop circles in that thing."

The saucer descent continued and it landed on the obstacle course. The titans flew down with their several methods of flight. They landed about forty feet from the shuttle.

The shuttle rested four landing legs and a ramp was being lowered from the center of the saucer. Everyone watched as an ape-like creature wearing lots and lots of clothes walked down the ramp carrying a large case.

"I will go and see what he or she or it wants", said Starfire as she floated forward. Her forward motion came to a stop as a second furred person walked down the ramp.

Starfire's eyes flared green as she angrily hissed, "A Phicotan!"

Raven said, "I gather that is not good."

When Princess GreenLeaf spotted Starfire, her fur and tail fluffed up in anger and eyes turned bright yellow. She started to shout out the words that she memorized: the words that she didn't know the meaning of.

Starfire hand glowed green as she prepared to start throwing her green energy bolts, when she heard the poorly spoken words of the challenge.

She powered down her energies and listened.

Karen asked, "What's happening, Star?"

Starfire said quickly, "Hush, please. This is a challenge of Tamaranean Honor that is forbidden to those of Tamaran these days. She claims that she is a princess of the evil and horrible people of Phicota."

Karen said, "I say that we kick her tabby butt off of our planet."

"No, Friend Karen. This is a matter of honor between the royalties of her people and mine. If I lose this contest to this foul creature, then I will have to submit myself as a royal hostage."

As the other titans gather around Starfire, she said, "Please, friends. I must fight this fight alone."

Terra said, "Hey, if the ape guy make a move to interfere, we'll smash him. Ok?"

Starfire smiled and nodded.

Starfire turned to face her opponent. The others backed away. Tigs opened up his case and took out a large fat pistol. He tossed the gun to GreenLeaf.

Starfire hissed in anger as Beast Boy yelled, "Hey, that's no fair."

----------------

GreenLeaf stared in surprised at the gun in her right hand. The friends of the Tamaranean were angrily buzzing in a language that she didn't understand. The Tamaranean princess was glaring at her.

GreenLeaf growled at Tigs, "This is an honorable conflict between the nobilities of our two planets. Do not interfere again!"

GreenLeaf slowly reached down to the ground and picked up a rock in her left hand. She tapped the rock against the gun twice and then tossed the gun to one side. GreenLeaf then extended the long sharp claws in her right hand. She tapped the rock against one of her claws twice and her claws disappeared into her fingers.

Tigs demanded, "What are you doing?!?"

GreenLeaf said evenly as she watched Starfire, "I will not use a gun and I have to have the Tamaranean alive, so I cannot use my claws. I believe that I've told my opponent that."

-------------------------

Starfire frowned as she watched the gun discarded and the tapping of the rock against her opponent's claws.

Starfire then picked a stone in her left hand and pointed her right hand at the ground in front of her. Her right hand fired off a small blast into the ground. Starfire then tapped the rock against her own hand. Starfire planted both of her feet on the ground before tossing away the stone.

-------------------------

Tigs said, "Good move, Princess. The foolish Tamaranean will not use her energy blasts. You can still use your."

GreenLeaf glanced at Tigs, "Then nor shall I. I can defeat her on even terms."

GreenLeaf started to slowly walk toward Starfire as GreenLeaf's fur and tail puff up again and a low cat-like growl continuously came from her throat. Starfire balled up her fist and prepared to fight with a scowl.

GreenLeaf's hands remained open, for if she closed her hands into a fist, her own claws would dig into her own palms. As she approached Starfire, she struck out she lazily swung out at Starfire and wasn't hitting anything. The only parts of Starfire that within GreenLeaf's reach were Starfire's extended fists.

Starfire frowned. "You do not believe me to be a worthy opponent, Phicotan. That will be your mistake."

GreenLeaf, not understanding what Starfire said, kept up lazily striking at the air in front of Starfire.

Starfire finally grabbed with one hand at one of GreenLeaf's swings. GreenLeaf reacted instantly. At speeds faster that Starfire could muster, GreenLeaf slapped away Starfire's hand, ducked under Starfire's other fist and struck Starfire three times: with two strikes with the base of her palm and one with the edge of her hand.

Starfire recovered from the surprise of the Phicotan's speed finally hit GreenLeaf with a solid swing of her fist. GreenLeaf was knocked backwards through the air, but she flipped over in mid air, landed and charged back into the fight.

The Tamaranean princess stuck at GreenLeaf, which GreenLeaf evaded. GreenLeaf kicked Starfire in her side, which caused Starfire to grunt in pain. Starfire swung and missed again and GreenLeaf stuck her two more times. Starfire finally connected with her fist and GreenLeaf was sent even further away. GreenLeaf landed on her feet, but this time she didn't charge forward.

The two combatants regarded each other. Starfire's skin had several reddening spots while GreenLeaf rubbed her left side.

Beast Boy complained, "Starfire is losing! That cat girl is so fast. We got to help Starfire, dudes."

Phoenix calmly said, "I can feel that Starfire is hurt, but she's more annoyed than anything else."

Tigs called out, "Hurry up and finish off the Troq!"

Starfire while glaring at GreenLeaf, she didn't understand what Tigs said except for the word 'Troq'. She growled angrily.

GreenLeaf snapped, "Tigs! Do not interfere with this fight. Be silent and do not say that word again!"

Tigs angrily replied, "I will say it again and when she is distracted you will attack and defeat the Troq princess. TROQ! TROQ! TROQ! TROQ! TROQ!"

Starfire snapped, turned and yelled several Tamaranean swear words at Tigs. Then she realized her back was towards the Phicotan. She spun back around only to see GreenLeaf waiting a distance away.

GreenLeaf finally picked up a rock and toss it at Tigs. Tigs complained, "What did you do that for?"

GreenLeaf said with a voice that strained to be calm, "The Phicotans are an honorable people. That we are. If the nobility of my people were to act without honor, then my people's few allies will begin to trust us less. We badly needed our trust. I cannot act without honor, like a Tamaranean, but like a Phicotan with honor… What I said is not entirely right."

She looked at Starfire who was waiting for the conversation to stop. GreenLeaf puzzled, "Maybe some Tamaraneans have some form of honor. Maybe so."

As Tigs and GreenLeaf talked in their foreign language, Terra asked, "Why don't we just go over there and shut monkey boy's mouth?"

Karen said, "Cat girl seems to be quieting him down. Starfire and she seem to be following some rules of some sort. If we go and stomp on the gorilla, Starfire may lose."

Raven grumbled, "Strange alien ways."

Starfire waited for GreenLeaf to quit talking with Tigs. Starfire then nodded to her opponent. GreenLeaf nodded back and then charged her opponent.

Starfire lashed out again with her fist with GreenLeaf again dodging it. Under GreenLeaf's blows, Starfire started to fall backwards. GreenLeaf leaned forward to continue the assault. As Starfire back hit the ground, she said, "Got you."

GreenLeaf looked surprised as Starfire kicked her from the ground. It was a powerful blow to GreenLeaf's hip and she was sent flying far this time: over a small rise in the ground and out of sight.

Starfire stood up and slowly and painfully ran to where GreenLeaf was sent.

Beast Boy said, "Let's go!" The group of titans ran after Starfire. Tigs turned and quietly snuck back up the ramp and into the shuttle. The ramp started to rise to the close entry.

GreenLeaf hit the ground and yowled in pain. She held her hip and grimaced. Through pain filled eyes, she saw that she was next to a rock outcrop. Her fur started to change colors to match that of the rock and except for her clothes, she had blended into the rocky ground.

Starfire came over the ridge and couldn't see GreenLeaf. She slowly walked to the rock outcrop with her eyes scanning all around her. She frowned saw some cloth embedded in the rock. It was the same color as the Phicotan's clothing.

Two feet kicked out from the rock, hitting Starfire in the face. This time Starfire was the one thrown backwards. She hit the ground.

GreenLeaf leapt forward with teeth gritted in pain and started to pummel Starfire. Starfire blindly lashed out and stuck GreenLeaf in the shoulder. GreenLeaf fell backwards and rolled unsteady to her feet. A bruised and battered Starfire stood slowly back up.

GreenLeaf hissed and started to limp forward. Her movements were much slower.

Starfire stuck out and missed. GreenLeaf got one good strike in before Starfire kicked hard. GreenLeaf's right arm was hit and there was a cracking sound as it broke. GreenLeaf bounced off the rock outcrop and grabbed the broken arm. She scowled at Starfire.

Starfire with one hand, shove GreenLeaf to the ground. Starfire said, "The fight is over. I am victorious, Phicotan."

Not understanding Starfire, GreenLeaf rolled away and groaned. She stood and said while glaring, "Tamaranean, I will die while I stand and not groveling at your feet. That I will."

Starfire shoved her down again, "Do not challenge me, Phicotan. Stay down and accept your defeat. I do not wish to fight you anymore, but I will not surrender."

The rest of the titans arrived. They saw GreenLeaf trying to stand as Starfire kept her down with one hand.

Every time GreenLeaf tried to stand, Starfire forced her back down. GreenLeaf got angrily and angrily. Starfire looked pissed, too.

Finally GreenLeaf yelled in her own language, "Hurry up and stop torturing me. Stop it!"

And then GreenLeaf struck out at Starfire's face with her claws. Bleeding Starfire stumbled backwards.

GreenLeaf then just stared at her own bloody claws and said softly, "Not only have I lost this duel, but I have dishonored myself."

Starfire stumbled forward, holding her blood-covered cheek in her right hand. She drew back her left fist for a strike and launched it forward. GreenLeaf didn't react and Starfire's fist stopped just an inch from GreenLeaf's face.

Raven said, "I believe Starfire won."

Beast Boy and Beast said, "Yes" at the same time.

Then the saucer hummed and floated off of the ground. It rotated and its gun started to crackle with energy.

The Beast yelled, "Destroy the gun!"

As dark energies started to swirl around Raven and Phoenix, a pair of electrical blasts came from Karen's stingers. The electricity stuck the gun. It exploded.

The blast blew the teens through the air, stunning them.

As Starfire cleared her eyes, she saw the saucer in the sky, rapidly speeding away.

GreenLeaf was groaning on the ground. The teens were slowly coming to their feet, except Karen, who was unconscious.

Starfire scowled at GreenLeaf while she said, "What are we going to do with you, Princess of the Phicotans?"


	11. Chap 10: After the Duel

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

---------------------------------------------------

Princess GreenLeaf quietly hissed as she cradled her broken left arm. She was not going to let any tears be seen by that Tamaranean princess. No tears for her pain; none for losing the fight to an enemy of her people. But the hardest things for her not to cry for her loss of honor for using her claws when she indicated that she wouldn't, and for never to be able to see her family and friends again. That princess of Tamaran will execute her.

GreenLeaf rolled to her feet and stood unsteadily. The Tamaranean's friends were slowly standing up. The explosion from Tigs' destroyed cannon had hit them hard. The Tamaranean was already on her feet and was staring at GreenLeaf.

GreenLeaf briefly looked the Tamaranean in her eyes, and then looked at the ground before her.

GreenLeaf thought_, I believe you would want me to beg for my life before you take it, or for me to flee and destroy the last bit of my honor. That's what you would want. I will not beg nor flee. That I won't. I will show you, you despicable Tamaranean, that the honor of the Phicotans is unbreakable… even though mine is tarnish. My tarnished honor..._

The voices in some foreign language started buzz from the Tamaranean's friends. GreenLeaf raised her eyes and stared with defiant into the Tamaranean's eyes.

GreenLeaf waited for her own death.

------------------------------------------------

Phoenix went to heal the downed Karen, who lay unconscious. The Beast watch GreenLeaf suspiciously as she rolled to her feet.

The Beast asked, "How is Karen?"

Phoenix responded as her healing energy poured into Karen, "She'll be all right. She has a concussion."

Raven, Beast Boy and Terra started moving towards Starfire, but Starfire signaled for them to stop. Starfire intently watched as the Phicotan went from staring at the ground to defiantly glaring at Starfire.

Starfire walked forward a few steps and stood before GreenLeaf. GreenLeaf growled as her fur puffed up and her tail lashed around angrily.

Starfire said in a lower voice, "Princess of the Phicotans, are you still challenging me? Or have you surrendered and you're angry about that?"

Raven asked from behind Starfire, "Starfire. Is everything under control?"

"I believe so, Friend Raven. But please move slowly and with caution. A quick movement may cause the Phicotan to attack again."

"Let me heal those scratches."

"Ok."

------------------

GreenLeaf watched as the allies of the Tamaranean approached. She waited for the death to come from the Tamaranean, but it didn't come. The wounds on the Tamaranean's face left by her claws still bled. GreenLeaf's eyes tried to avoid those wounds as she tried to out stare the Tamaranean.

GreenLeaf glanced at an approaching female in a dark blue cloak. The Tamaranean warned, "Phicotan."

GreenLeaf growled back, "Tamaranean."

GreenLeaf watched as the cloaked one pressed a hand against the Tamaranean's face wound and started to chant. GreenLeaf's eyes widened in surprise as a dark energy flowed from the hand and into the face. This continued for a minute.

The hand was finally removed. GreenLeaf stared in wonder for the wound of the Tamaranean's face had diminished.

The Tamaranean pointed at the dark healer and then at GreenLeaf's broken arm. She said, "Phicotan."

GreenLeaf sighed and closed her eyes. She responded, "Tamaranean."

-------------------------------

Raven remarked as she approached the Phicotan's broken arm, "You two seem to be communicating. Is she going to attack?"

"Friend Raven, normally I would have said 'yes'. My people's history is filled with Phicotan's atrocities in our wars with her people. They are without any form of honor… This one's actions do not seem to match my people's records. I do not know what to think of her, but she seems to have surrendered for now."

Raven reached out and touched the Phicotan's arm. The Phicotan jumped slightly and growled uncomfortably. Her eyes opened, and stared at Raven.

Starfire warned, "Phicotan."

GreenLeaf growling stopped and she replied, "Tamaranean."

Raven started to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Dark energy flowed from Raven's hands and sank into GreenLeaf's broken arm.

GreenLeaf sighed in relief. Her fur was no longer angrily puffed up and her tail's angry lashing became a nervous twitching. Slowly, her eyes closed again.

Terra watched, prepared for an attack, but Beast Boy became fascinated by the twitching tail. He reached out and grabbed the tail. He said with a grin, "Dudes, look this cool and classy tail."

GreenLeaf's eyes shot open in fury. Faster that anyone could react, she turned and with her good right hand, grabbed the front of Beast Boy's uniform and picked him off the ground. Beast Boy smiled nervously that showed his teeth.

---------------------

GreenLeaf held the green one in her hand. She thought, "_He dared to touch my tail! How dare he! Now he is showing his fangs. His Fangs!"_

As various people yelled around her, she pulled him close and kissed him.

There was instant silent.

Words that came from the blond one were ones GreenLeaf could now understand, "She kissing Beast Boy! That fur ball is kissing my Beast Boy!"

GreenLeaf release Beast Boy from the kiss and held him away from her. She said in Beast Boy style of English, "Dude! No touching the tail. No touching at all!"

Starfire said, "Release my friend and do not harm him, Phicotan!"

GreenLeaf glanced around to see Starfire glowing with green energy, Raven and Phoenix covered in dark fields, a green tiger and several pieces of earth floating next to a blond girl.

GreenLeaf said as she dropped Beast Boy, "Tamaranean Dudette, I have been defeated, but I have my pride. That I do. I am XrerKwasli, which is GreenLeaf in your tongue, Second Princess of the Phicotan people. Dudes, I am. Kill me if you wish, but I will not be humiliated, evil Tamaranean dudette. I will not, dudes."

Starfire looked shocked, "You have learned the language of this area by a kiss…" Then Starfire became upset. "Evil! You called me evil after you have used your claws. You are the one most foul."

GreenLeaf snapped, "Foul?!? A Tamaranean called me foul? Dudette, you did? I don't know if I'm to be insulted or complemented. Dudes and Dudettes, I don't."

Beast Boy grumbled, "Hey, I don't sound like that."

Terra replied, "Of course not. You say 'dude' twice as often."

Starfire angrily demanded, "Are you saying that you think so little of the Tamaranean people?!? The honor and ways of my people are so much better than that of your people."

Raven said loudly, "Enough!"

GreenLeaf was about to continue the verbal fight, but she noticed Starfire stopped.

Raven asked, "GreenLeaf, I am Raven. The one you had battled is Starfire. The idiot who grabbed your tail is Beast Boy and the blond girl over there is Terra. Way over there is my counterpart Phoenix, the green tiger, now becoming a boy, is the Beast and the unconscious girl is Karen."

GreenLeaf frowned, "Raven, I do wish to apologized for the harm done to your comrade. Dudette, I do. Unlike Princess Starfire's allies, my ally had acted dishonorably and that has dishonored me even further. My honor is soooo wasted."

Starfire asked tensely, "Why did you challenged me? And how did you know that I, Princess Starfire of Tamaran, was here? How did you know the forbidden duel of hostage taking?"

GreenLeaf studied Starfire briefly before replying, "We have allies who know of your evil Tamaran ways. That we do, dudes. I was here to retrieve you for questioning and since you were of royalty, I was sent to duel you. Dudes, that was the plan. I have failed. Failed I have. After your rude acts, I have dishonored myself greatly by using my claws. Dudes, I-"

Starfire interrupted, "Rude Acts! What are these rude acts that you speak of?"

GreenLeaf growled slightly, "Dudette Starfire, Please do not rudely interrupt me again. Please don't. Your very rude acts were pushing me to the ground when I kept standing to receive my death at your hands. That they were, dudette."

Starfire frowned, "Princess of Phicota, I thought that you were standing to continue the fight. Even though our two peoples are mortal enemies, I wish not to continue harming one as wounded as you were. I pushed you to the ground hoping that you would stay there and no longer fight."

GreenLeaf looked perplexed and then said sadly, "Then my dishonor of using my claws has doubled, no it has tripled. That it has, dudette princess of the Tamaranean… Princess Starfire of Tamaran, why was that duel forbidden to the people of Tamaran? Yes, Dudette, I would like to know."

Starfire sighed, "Earlier in the Tamaranean history, there was conflict between various royal factions of my people. The duel, you forced me to do, is of the taking of hostages. It forced the losing faction to become subservient to the victorious faction by having one of it family members taken as a hostage."

GreenLeaf said, "Duuuude! Does that mean that I am a hostage of the Princess of Tamaran? Does it, dudette?"

Starfire shook her head, "No, you did not understand the challenge you have given. The requirement of being a hostage does not apply to you."

GreenLeaf frowned, "If I had won then you would been my hostage, right? Is that right, dudette?"

"Yes, but I had understood the challenge where you did not."

GreenLeaf asked carefully, "Dude? Are you saying that I am less honorable than you are? Tell me if my ears are deceiving me?"

Raven interrupted, "Starfire and Beast Boy, go to the lobby and order some food. Phoenix and the Beast, take Karen to the medical ward. Terra, come with me. We're taking GreenLeaf to her new room."

GreenLeaf said, "I do wish to apologize for the harm caused to your ally. Dudes, I do."

Phoenix said loudly back, "Don't worry. She is ok."

-----------------------------

Tigs waited before a monitor display while sat in a chair. He grumbled slightly as he waited.

On the monitor a Gordanian officer called Lieutenant Foocard appeared.

Tigs greeted, "Lieutenant Foocard, it good to see you."

The lieutenant nodded. "What news do you have for me, Tigs?"

"The Princesses of Phicota and Tamaran have been in combat. I have used a shuttle monitoring system to record the combat. There has been some bone breaking and blood had been shed."

"Hurry up and send the recording to me, Tigs."

Tigs hit the send button.

Lieutenant Foocard spent the next couple minutes studying the scenes of the battle. He finally said, "Yes, I can use this recording to excite both the Tamaraneans and the Phicotans into a war. You have done well, Tigs. I want you to deploy a communication jamming satellite."

"It will be done."


	12. Chap 11: Your Sister Starfire is Dead

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

This is a story is a continuation of my earlier story: Nevermore Remix. In that story, some of the titan's characters moved from an alternate universe (AU) into the original titan's universe. The story also included the formation of another titan's teen under the leadership of Jinx and the return of Terra.

Jinx's team now includes Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen/Bee, who is an AU Bumblebee, The Beast, an AU Beastboy, and Phoenix, an AU Raven.

Terra has been mostly accepted into the original Teen Titans team.

------------

The most, if not all, characters from the first story will make appearances in this story. In fact, some of them are making their reappearance in this chapter. Their team consists of Richard (Robin), Kori (Starfire), Jinxie (Jinx), Tara (Terra), Victor (Cyborg), Mikron (Gizmo), Roy (Speedy) and the Mammoth of the alternant universe.

Also returning is the Advisor (Slade).

Please read and review.

--------------------------------

Raven waited as Starfire, Beast Boy headed into the Teen Titan Tower.

Terra started to go forward until Raven said, "Wait a second."

Princess GreenLeaf looked nervously around, still holding her hurt arm.

Phoenix nodded to Raven and then levitated the unconscious Karen. As she towed Karen toward the tower, she said, "It's our turn, Beast."

The Beast followed.

Terra looked with puzzlement at Raven. Raven explained, "Starfire went first so she can calm down. Karen was taken second by Phoenix and the Beast so that she will amongst her teammates when she wakes up. That group still needs to adjust to each other. Now we go."

As they walked, GreenLeaf asked, "Dudette, will I be imprisoned within the Tamaranean fortress? A prisoner of the nasty Tamaraneans?"

Terra started to laugh and then looked concern.

Raven said, "No, you will be staying here, with us."

GreenLeaf looked perplexed. "Here at the Tamaranean fortress? Here, Dude?"

Terra smirked, "This is our place. It's not some weird alien fortress."

GreenLeaf frowned, "Dudes, I had been informed that the Tamaraneans, like, control what everyone is doing from this here bad and nasty fortress. Like yeah, Dudes."

Raven said becoming a little angry, "There is no Tamaranean fortress here. There is no group of Tamaraneans who control peoples lives. My name is Raven and not dude or dudette."

GreenLeaf asked, "Raven, I seem to, like, ticked you off. That, Raven, I have."

Terra laughed, "That what you get for learning English from Beast Boy. Just don't kiss him again. He's mine."

GreenLeaf puzzled, "Are you saying that Dude Beast Boy speech is not the… Hmm… the best? Is this true, Raven and Duddete Terra?"

Terra said, "Well, he talks ok."

Raven shook her head, "Not really. Compared to him, Terra, you speak with much better grammar."

Terra chuckled, "Maybe I do."

GreenLeaf looked at Terra with interest. "Maybe you do? Is this true, dude?"

Terra bragged, "It's true and I'm not bragging." Then Terra's eyes went wide in shock, followed by fear.

---------------------------

Karen's eyes opened. She was in her room and in her bed. The Beast lean the wall next to the door. Phoenix sat next to the bed and poured her healing energies into Karen.

Karen nervously said, "hi."

The Beast gave a slight wave and Phoenix said, "Hello, Karen. This is the first time we three have been together after my rain of evil. You've been avoiding the Beast and I. Are you still fearful of us?"

Karen sat up and put on a brave face. "Of course not. I just… I just…"

The Beast said, "We were a pretty scary group. Both Phoenix and I had threatened your life several times. I wouldn't blame you for wanting to avoid us. I would if I was you."

Karen sighed. "I know. I know that your old pop is no longer in your head. No longer in any of our heads."

Phoenix said, "Good, then let work as a group. Since Jinx in not around, I suggest that Karen will be our backup leader. Agreed?"

The Beast said, "Sure. Being a leader would cut too much into my video game time."

Karen asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Phoenix said, "I don't trust myself. I'm always examining my plans, seeing if I'm doing something wrong. A leader can't be filled with that much self-doubt. Therefore it follows the best choice for Jinx's backup is you, Karen. Can you work with us, Karen? Can you be on the same team as us?"

Karen slowly smiled, "Sure. But you better watch out. I can be one mean boss lady."

Phoenix frowned as she thought over the response while the Beast laughed at "mean boss lady" joke.

-------------------------

Beast Boy was putting a frozen cheese pizza into the kitchen's oven as Starfire unwrapped three meatier pizzas.

Beast Boy asked, "Are you ok with this, Starfire? Like, she tried to kidnap you and now we making lunch for her."

Starfire looked down as her said, "This Princess of Phicota is a deadly enemy of my people, but another war between Tamaran and Phicota is not desirable. I must, for the good of my people, endure her presence and I must find out why she had dueled with me. But it's so strange…"

"Starfire, what's so strange?"

"Friend Beast Boy, she is not what I expect a Phicotan to be. She has a sense of honor."

Suddenly there was the sound of running feet. Terra ran into the kitchen and to the sink. She quickly turned on the water. With one hand she scooped water into her mouth and with the other hand she scrubbed her lips.

Beast Boy asked in a worried voice, "Terra! What happened?"

Terra slowly turned around with a face glowing an embarrassed red. "She… The alien…"

Starfire demanded, "Did the Phicotan hit you in the mouth?"

"No, Starfire. She… She…"

Beast Boy said with big eyes, "She didn't. Did she?"

Terra nodded.

Starfire asked loudly, "What did she do?"

"She…"

Beast Boy said, "Dude! The cat dudette learned how to speak like Terra. Right?"

Terra nodded.

Starfire stared at Terra before she said, "Oh." Starfire went back to preparing the pizzas.

Terra complained, "Starfire!"

Starfire said seriously, "Friend Terra, what does not disturb me is that she kissed you to learn your language. To a Tamaranean, it is not something to worry about. What worries me is why does she have the same language transferring ability as those of Tamaran."

Beast Boy scratched his head and tried to look thoughtful.

Terra suggested, "Maybe your and her people are related."

Starfire said angrily, "No! No! That could not be! It is not possible."

Terra said with a little fear, "Ah, sorry."

Starfire turned quickly back to the pizza. "Friend Terra. Your apology is accepted. We will not speak of this any further. Please, friend, notify the others to come to the soon to be consume the meal of lunch."

Beast Boy replied as he pulled out his communicator, "Sure, Star."

------------------------------

Princess GreenLeaf followed Raven through the tower. The Phicotan's eyes scanned around, but she saw neither signs of hidden Tamaranean guards nor any prisoners. She sighed and felt foolish.

They walked out into the dining area. The smell of something tantalizing caused a growling from one of her stomachs.

Around one side of the dinner room table sat Terra, Karen, the Beast and Phoenix together. Paper plates were spread out along with glasses and bottles of soft drink and ice tea.

GreenLeaf sat next to Terra, which caused Terra to jerk in surprise. Raven sat next to Phoenix.

Beast Boy and Starfire carried the pizzas into the room.

GreenLeaf said out aloud, "This day I have given several offensives and apologized, too. That I have. Raven of Earth has explained some of the cultural ways of your planet. That she kindly has. Terra of Earth, I wish to say that through my ignorance I've offended you again by my way of language transference. Yes I did. I hope you'll accept my words of apology. Please, do."

Terra said, "Sure, GreenLeaf. No problem. Starfire explained that her people learned languages the same way."

GreenLeaf puzzled, "The Princess of Tamaran said the her people also learn the same way…"

Starfire and Beast Boy placed the pizzas on the table. Starfire sat next to GreenLeaf and Beast Boy, who couldn't sit next to Terra, sat between Starfire and Raven.

GreenLeaf, upon spotting the pizzas, looked ill. She complained quietly, "It looks like someone emptied the contents of several of their stomachs upon some flat bread and cooked it. Gross it is."

Karen grumbled, "I didn't need to hear that."

Raven looked away from the pizza as Beast Boy nodded 'yes' in agreement.

Phoenix looked sour and then perked up. She reached for a pizza slice while she said, "I've heard and seen worse."

GreenLeaf spoke quickly in a small panic, "Wait! Isn't there suppose to be a server of the food? Yes, a server? A server is needed so the diners don't reach into each other's areas. Areas, yes? We are not to eat like a bunch of Tamaraneans! That we… shouldn't?"

She slowly turned to look a Starfire. Starfire was angrily glaring at GreenLeaf before she looked away with a 'Humph'.

GreenLeaf then noticed other staring at her. GreenLeaf looked down at her plate. She said meekly, "I wish to offer my regrets of misspeaking to the Princess of Tamaran. I am sorry. That was a poor remark. A remark that I had learned as a child."

Starfire angrily looked back at GreenLeaf and then calmed down. Starfire said, "You are forgiven, Princess of Phicotan. I am sad to say that I too have learned several bad sayings about your people, Princess of Phicota. Let us begin this conversation again and eat the pizza of Earth with the customary eating ways of Earth."

GreenLeaf nodded.

-------------------------------

Lady Brightfire and son Highfire ascended the stair leading to the floor contained Blackfire's suite. Both of them moved easily.

Highfire grumped, "Do you really think that you can stop that sister of mine from plotting against us, mother."

Lady Brightfire replied with confident, "Of course. She is just a mere beginner at these social power games. Ah, here we are."

Lord Highfire rapped on the door. Blackfire's voice called out, "Enter."

Highfire opened the door. In the room both Princess Blackfire and Lady Morningsky seated on two sofas and maid Mistydawn waited patiently to one side.

Blackfire stood and greeted them. "Ah, my lovely mother and my most handsome brother. It is a pleasure to see you both", said Blackfire sweetly, but she had sharp eyes.

Highfire stuttered, not know what to say.

Brightfire said with the expression of sadness, "Hello to thee, my daughter. I bring sad news that I believe you should hear alone."

Blackfire eyes examined her before replying, "My dearest, most considerate mother, please say what needs to be said. No need to ask Lady Morningsky to leave."

Brightfire frowned, "The news is about your half-sister, Princess Starfire. You should hear this alone."

Blackfire finally asked, "Please, Lady Morningsky, can I have a moment with my mother and brother?"

As Morningsky walked out of the room, Highfire glared at her, then turned and leered at maid Mistydawn.

Blackfire commanded, "Maid! Go to your room!"

Mistydawn quickly curtseyed, and said, "Yes, Princess." She looked relieved as she left.

Blackfire raised a questioning eyebrow at Highfire. Highfire looked away.

Blackfire asked with an amused look, "Well, mother?"

"Well, daughter, I don't know how to say this."

"Please, mother, just say it. Starfire been a pain in my life and any discomfort to her will amuse me greatly."

"Blackfire… your half sister is dead."

Blackfire stopped and stared at her mother. A variety of emotions warred on Blackfire's face. On her face finally a fixed unvarying smile appeared. She said with a strained voice, "You're joking, right?"

"No, daughter. A tramp Phicotan princess, who name is GreenLeaf, tore you sister apart with her claws."

Blackfire frowned even though she maintained that fixed smile. "No lousy sneaking Kiefza could defeat Starfire. She is too strong."

Brightfire shook her head. "Your sister was too trusting, too."

Blackfire let out a strained laugh. She said, "This is the best day of my life! It's time for me to celebrated!"

She continued laughing.

Highfire quietly asked his mother, "I see a tear on Blackfire's face. Is that what women called a tear of happiness?"

"Hush dear", Brightfire whispered back. She then said loudly, "My daughter, when you are done celebrating, please come down and talk with me."

"Sure, mother. I'll be down in a bit. This is a great day. I never knew I could appreciate a damn Phicotan."

Brightfire turned and left the room, followed by Highfire. Highfire closed the door as Brightfire waited in the hallway.

He asked, "I don't think that went according to your plan, mother."

From Blackfire's room, there was the sound of glass shattering against the wall. Then came the sound of a sofa smashing into a wall.

Highfire asked uncertainly, "Is she celebrating?"

Then Blackfire voice screamed out, "Damn you Phicotans! Damn you to the heart of a black hole. I'll kill you! Kill you all! Your stinking Kiefza hides will cover the floors of the palace! None of you will live."

As Blackfire's cursing continued, Brightfire led Highfire away. She said, "No, son. Everything is going according to my plans."

---------------------------------------------------

Master Sworddark, secret ally of Lady Brightfire, walked respectfully into the hall of the Tamaranean's throne. Emperor Galfore sat upon that throne.

Sworddark bowed before the emperor and announced, "Emperor Galfore, your humble servant Sworddark is here."

The Emperor greeted him in the typical Tamaranean way, bluntly, "Master Sworddark, tell me the news you have for me."

"Yes, your majesty. I have several piece of information for you."

Emperor Galfore demanded, which was polite in Tamaranean, "Go on."

"There are several of my household servants who are repeating a rumor of Princess Starfire's death by the hands of a Phicotan."

Galfore jumped up. "What?!? Where did you hear of this?"

"Emperor, I have several of my employees track the rumor and they had found out that the rumor been floating through out the populous. I have taken the liberty of sending a message to the princess and she is fine."

The Emperor relaxed. "Good thinking, Master Sworddark."

"Emperor, Princess Starfire has refuted that she had any contact with any of those foul Phicotans. I have sent some people to contact her directly to persuade her to come back and calm the people."

The Emperor nodded. "Good. I am relieved to hear of this and I am most pleased. Anything else, Master Sworddark?"

"Yes, your Majesty. "I believe that Princess Blackfire is spreading lies about you."

"What?"

"Yes, Sire. There is a rumor that it was you who suggested to Blackfire to arrange the marriage of Starfire to that slimy Glgrdsklechhh and the fake the invasion of Tamaran."

"That's a Lie!"

Yes, My Lord, but the rumor mentioned you did it all to arrange to get the title of Emperor."

Galfore growled.

Sworddark quickly continued, "Of course it a lie, but that the rumor in circulating amongst our people. I believe that Princess Blackfire will be back to challenge you for the leadership of Tamaran. I think she is spreading an unfounded rumor that the Phicotans are starting a military build up."

Galfore snorted. "Those Phicotans can't organize themselves enough to decide who to attack."

"I quite agreed, Emperor. What will you do about the rumors?"

"I will make a speech and put an end to these rumors."


	13. Chap 12: Pizza

Robin drove the truck with its heavily loaded trailer through Raven's dark gate and into the alternate dimension's Jump City. In the cab with him was Kid Flash with Jinx sitting between the two guys. She had a hand latched onto Kid Flash's arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

The truck only moved a distance of half a city block through the city park before it halted. The city it ended up in was drastically different where they had once been. The skies were no longer blue, but it was filled with a reddish gray haze.

Kori flew high in the air through the gate and landed next driver side of the cab. She was still smiling from her meeting with Starfire just moments ago.

The gate to the other dimension shrank and disappeared with a small pop.

As Robin and Kid Flash opened their doors, a smiling Kori called out, "Welcome Friends. Thank you so very much coming to aid our city."

"Where is your Robin, Kori," asked somewhat angry Robin. "Since he asked for our assistance, he should be here to welcome us."

Kori smile immediately vanished as she became nervous. "My Robin is…" started Kori, "doing the hero work with others members of our team… Are you still angry with me?"

Robin frowned at Kori and he started to consider her part in the attempt murder of Phoenix and the Beast. But Kori's tearful eyes, and the fact that Kori couldn't execute the two, soften Robin's features.

Kori looked hopeful and Robin finally said, "No, I'm not angry with you, but where is the rest of your team?"

"Yes! Thank you, Friend other Robin," exclaimed a delighted Kori as she hugged him. The strength of her arms was strong, but not as strong as Starfire's.

Jinx and Kid Flash came around the front of the truck. The Kid had his left hand looped around Jinx's waist.

Kori quickly released Robin and zipped over to the pair.

"Hi, Kori. No-" said Jinx before Kori's iron strength hugged wrapped the two. Jinx continued, "No hugging… It's good… to see… you, too."

"Yeah," added Kid Flash, "What she… said. Are… you doing… well?"

Kori released her embrace. "Friend Jinx and Friend One and Only Kid Flash," said Kori, "It is very kind of you to ask. I am doing well, mostly. But the Jump City is doing not as well. Some hungry citizens are fighting and robbing. My Robin and others are trying to do the hero work, but it is very hard to do. Perhaps, we do not have enough practice in doing this. We have been the warriors for so long."

"Where's Cyborg? Is he building your new tower", asked Robin.

"The Cyborg of your world is no longer building the new tower."

"What!" exclaimed Robin as he came a little irritated.

Kori quailed a bit, and said with some fright, "Cyborg is arranging for transportation of food from areas outside of the city to the people of this city."

"Cool your jets", said Kid Flash, "What got you so hot?"

"I know that we're here to save people", grumbled Robin, "But I don't trust some of the people we'll be working with. Don't get me wrong, Kori. I think that you are Ok, along with your Cyborg, Victor, and also Jinxie. But I have problems with the rest of your friends, especially that maniac Terra and your version of me."

"I am sorry to hear that, Friend Other Robin", Kori said, "But the nurses are approaching and let us deliver your medicines and food to these employees of the hospital."

Jinx asked, "Why are there only two nurses here? I would have sent more to move this cargo."

"The talk of inter-dimensional help coming from another Jump City was considered to be the… talk of the nonsense", replied Kori.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The former Queen of Tamaran, Brightfire, was having a conversation in one of the studies within her nearly deserted palace. The room had decorative curtains that covered its drab walls. In one wall there was an ancient stone fireplace that was not burning any logs or any other form of dried wood-like material. There were four overly stuffed mismatching chairs that formed a circle in the center of the room.

The butler Redarc waited patiently next to the only door out of the room.

The being, who Brightfire was talking to, was Nyhirtootz who was a small blue bipedal lizard-like male of the Quirts specie. Nyhirtootz had worn a dark green uniform that displayed his numerous medals and ribbons that were awards to him by his government. He was carrying a small attaché case.

Brightfire, who was wearing a blue two-piece dress that showed her midriff, was sitting in one of the chairs.

"Good sir, please be seated", said Brightfire to Nyhirtootz. She gestures at the chair next to her right.

As he sat, the Quirts said in a breathy voice, "Lady Brightfire, I've brought the required items."

"Very good, my very handsome blue lizard fellow", purred Brightfire, "Bring forth what I require."

Nyhirtootz sat the attaché case in his lap and reached into it. He pulled out a short white cylinder that had a seam that ran around the center circumference of it.

"Held safely within this", he said, "is a vial of the Phicotan's deadly slow poison Surrtanz. This nasty little fluid will first paralyze its victim, which is followed by a slow painful death as it eats away at the inner organs of the unfortunate person's body. It is only manufactured on the planet Phicota and even with advanced medical assistance only a few have survived its toxic grip."

"Please take it", said Nyhirtootz as he held out the cylinder for Brightfire to take.

Lady Brightfire looked nervously at the container.

"Butler", she commanded, "this is more up your line of business. Take it!"

The expressionless Tamaranean butler strode over and held out his hand.

"Do you know how to use this stuff", asked Nyhirtootz as he held the cylinder before the butler.

Redarc's unchanging eyes stared into the eyes of Nyhirtootz. The lizard man couldn't tell if the butler was dumb or considered giving an answer, to one such as Nyhirtootz, was beneath his dignity.

Redarc quietly took the cylinder and backed away. Nyhirtootz shuttered with unexpected fear.

Brightfire brighten up. "Where is the next item", she asked.

Nyhirtootz pulled out the attaché case a small button-like object. He held it out to Lady Brightfire and she took it. Brightfire studied it intently before she asked, "Do you have a player for this? I would like to see what kind of recording you are delivering to me. It's not that I don't trust you, my fine lizard. What was the name of Starfire's opponent?"

"It is GreenLeaf."

Out of the attaché case, Nyhirtootz lifted out a small white screen, which he handed to the lady.

Brightfire insert the button into the side of the screen and a short show played out before their eyes.

-------------------

It showed a bruised and battered Starfire standing up from a prone position on sandy soil. A furry rock colored Phicotan, GreenLeaf, limped over to Starfire. The two girls started to exchange blows until a kick landed upon GreenLeaf's arm with a loud snap of a bone breaking.

Starfire's opponent was thrown backwards against a rock outcropping. GreenLeaf grabbed her broken arm and looked with anger at Starfire.

Starfire pushed GreenLeaf to the ground with one hand while saying in English, "The fight is over. I am victorious, Phicotan."

Of course, neither Brightfire nor Nyhirtootz understood English.

The Phicotan rolled away and stood up a short distance away. The look GreenLeaf gave Starfire was one of pure venom. She snapped out unknown words in her own language.

Again Starfire shove GreenLeaf to the ground while she said, "Do not challenge me, Phicotan. Stay down and accept your defeat. I do not wish to fight you anymore, but I will not surrender."

Then a contest ensued where GreenLeaf tried to stand and Starfire didn't allow her to do so. Both girls were becoming more and more angrier.

Finally the Phicotan yelled something and slashed her claws across Starfire's face. Blood flew from that wound as Starfire stumbled backwards.

-------------------------

The recording stopped and then started to repeat itself.

Brightfire remarked, "No a bad little bit of the fight. I wish that it had some more violence… Maybe the death of Starfire… That would have been nice."

Suddenly the door of the room slammed open. Redarc twirled around to face the person who had dared to interrupt his mistresses' meeting.

It was Blackfire who was standing there. She had sweet smile on her face, but Blackfire's eyes had the look of one who had discovery her prey.

"My dearest mother", Blackfire said, "I see that you… are… meeting…"

Starfire voice in the recording had caught Blackfire's attention. She walked up to get a better look at recording of Starfire and the Phicotan Princess. As Starfire's blood was shed, Blackfire's skin color paled. She couldn't take her attention away from it.

As the scene started to repeat once again, Blackfire demanded, "Where is the rest of it?"

Nyhirtootz lied, "This is all that we were able record from the broadcasts on Planet Phicota. The Phicotans are having victory celebration for their Princess killing your sister, Princess Blackfire."

Blackfire put on a forced smile. "It's time, mother, that we leave for Tamaran. It time to take the throne and to have our own victory party… On the bloody furs of those damn Phicotans!"

------------------------------------

Starfire was nervous as she sat next to GreenLeaf, a member of the enemy Phicotans. Starfire has intentionally sat next to GreenLeaf in case if the Phicotan Princess decided to attack, GreenLeaf wouldn't have to tear through Starfire friends to assault her. Still, GreenLeaf's acts of honor confused the Tamaranean Princess.

Along with GreenLeaf and Starfire, there was Karen, Phoenix, the Beast, Raven, Beast Boy and Terra sitting around the table. Some still looked a little ill from GreenLeaf's comment that the pizzas looked like someone had emptied their stomachs unto a round piece of beard and cooked it.

Phoenix was least affected by the comment and she grabbed up the first slice of meaty pizza, followed by the Beast taking a slice of cheese pizza.

Immediately Beast Boy complained, "Hey, I was looking at that slice."

Instantly almost everyone was reaching for pizza slices and pouring carbonated drinks.

Starfire pulled a slice onto her plate and she was about to pick it up when she heard the growling of a stomach to the left of her.

Starfire turned her head left to look at GreenLeaf sitting there, doing nothing but looking miserable. GreenLeaf had her hands in her lap and she was looking down on the edge of the table in front of her.

Starfire stared for a second, not knowing what to say to this so-called natural enemy of her people. Starfire finally asked, "Is there a problem, Princess of the Phicotans?"

GreenLeaf's frame jerked at the sound of Starfire's voice. She looked up to see what was going on around her. The other teens, not knowing what to do with GreenLeaf, were talking as they ate. Raven and Phoenix were in deep conversation about something dealing with healing. Beast Boy and the Beast were on either side of them and Beast Boy was trying to speak over the girls' conversation with his description of his adventures with cow snatching flying saucers and tofu from outer space. Raven snapped the words "Shut up" at him. Terra was listening to Karen about some kind of war she was in. Their hands reached out and grabbed food without any thought of table manners. Fangs were shown as the teens smiled at times. The whole scene was barbaric.

GreenLeaf looked back down and answered Starfire, "There is no major problem. That there isn't, Princess of the Tamaraneans."

Then GreenLeaf just sat there. Starfire sighed and reach out and picked up a slice of cheese pizza.

"Please consume this. It is not covered with the various accessories of meats and vegetables that you find to be undesirable, Princess of the Phicotans", said Starfire as she place the pizza on GreenLeaf's plate.

"I thank you for this food. That I do, Princess of the Tamaraneans", responded GreenLeaf as her mood lighten slightly.

"Argh", shouted Beast Boy. "What's with all this Princess of this planet stuff? Can't you two dudettes speak like normal people do? It's driving me crazy!"

GreenLeaf looked confused. She asked, "Have I offended someone again? Please inform me."

"Princess Of the Phicotans", started Starfire, ""I believe that we are causing some discomfort by our use of the titles. We use simpler names when we speak with others."

"I understand and I am grateful, Princess of the Tamaraneans. I am indebted", said GreenLeaf as she started to feel more confidence in her understanding of the culture that she was in.

GreenLeaf bowed her head towards Beast Boy. "I will try to conform to the culture of this world", she said. "That I will, Honorable Beast Boy of the Planet Earth."

"No", groaned Beast Boy as he let his head fall backward until it rested on the chair's backing. He closed his eyes tightly and looked like he had a headache.

Terra stared for a second and then broke out laughing loudly.

The Beast chuckled and said to GreenLeaf, "Good Joke."

"I don't understand. I'm most perplexed", said GreenLeaf as her scanned the teens around the table.

"That is an understatement, but you're improving. You are not as tense as you were before", stated Raven in a neutral voice.

Karen spoke up, "Hey, girl. Just use names that doesn't contain a lot of words 'of the' in it. Ok?"

"How can I do that with and not offend the Princess of the Tamaraneans? Please instruct me", asked GreenLeaf.

"Princess of the Phicotans", said Starfire, "On my planet, I am called Princess Koriand'r. Starfire is my Earth name and it is good name to refer to me by. Please, Princess of the Phicotans, call me by the name of Starfire."

"Is it proper to address you in such a manner? Is it suitable?" queried the Phicotan.

"On the planet of Tamaran, it would not be so," explained Starfire. "I believe that it would also be incorrect to do so on the planet of your people. But both you and I are on the planet of Earth and it is correct to do so here, Princess of the Phicotans."

GreenLeaf mulled over the answer for a bit before she said, "I will conform to the culture of this planet. That I will, Princess… Starfire. On my planet and in language of my people, I'm Princess XrerKwasli, which is translated into the English name: GreenLeaf. That is what I'm so named. I would very much honored if all of would use that name in referring to me. That I would be."

Starfire smiled broadly, which showed her teeth. GreenLeaf fought her urge to shutter at the sight of a Tamaranean baring her fangs at GreenLeaf.

Starfire said with elation. "GreenLeaf, this is a breakthrough in the relationship between you and me, and between our two peoples. Let us enjoy the food of pizza and drink the non-nutritious drinks."

GreenLeaf reached for the slice of pizza on her plate. She glanced to see how everyone else handled his or her slices. As her held the slice in front of her, the cheese annoyed her as a little bit of it got into the fur of her fingers. She was about to decide that she didn't like this messy food, and then three of her stomachs growled, as she smelled the pizza.

She took a small bite into the slice and was surprised by the taste. It reminded her a strange cross between a Wrixnot sandwich and a plate full of Votzonic Slug slices. It couldn't be good; it can't be delicious, but it was. She closed her eyes as she savored the taste and noticed finally noticed that everyone else was quiet.

GreenLeaf opened her eyes to see that everyone was looking at her and that her pizza slice was gone. Everyone had taken two or three bite out of his or her slices.

Not know what social rule that she had just broken, GreenLeaf meekly asked, "What had happened to my pizza? What…"

Raven said in a flat voice, "You ate it."

The Beast remarked, "And in only one bite. Way to go, Dudette."

Karen shuttered while she said, "I've never seen no tongue whip out like that and wrapped itself around some food. It's like a frog's tongue."

Beast Boy grinned and said with assured confident, "Starfire does that every so often."

Starfire looked regretful. "You had made the growling noise. I'm sorry for serving the food that is so disagreeable to you, GreenLeaf."

Terra disagreed in an amused voice, "That wasn't growling. It was purring. You like it, don't you GreenLeaf?"

"The problem with the slice of the pizza is… that I required another slice. Yes, I do. It is very tasty. Yes, it is delicious. Can I have another slice? Yes? Of the ugly pizza with the meaty and vegetables additives? Please?"

-------------------------------------

The teens relaxed as they wolf down the pizza. Stories of past adventure, video games and cotton candy were exchanged. GreenLeaf was mostly quiet. She didn't understand the social interact that occurred before her. There was no stable sign of social hierarchy and plenty of interruptions, which she considered to be very rude.

One of the buttons on Raven's cloak started to flash. Raven announced, "It's time to contact Robin."

"Oh! Can I do the talking, Friend Raven", asked Starfire.

"Sure", replied Raven.

Raven closed her eyes and stated to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos", over and over. Phoenix, who was sitting next to her, whispered instructions to Raven to add to Raven's practical knowledge on how to create gates.

Starfire pulled out her communicator and waited with anticipation. Beast Boy just grabbed another slice of pizza.

GreenLeaf was totally mystified by this ritual. She asked, "Is this Robin a pet? A bird, maybe?"

Before Terra could answer, Karen cut in, "No, girl. He's the leader of Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and this here tower. The guy is in another dimension along with some friends of our."

GreenLeaf frowned. "The existence of other dimensions, and the technology to travel to them, is still being discussed by the learned scientists of my world. Yes, it is being studied. I wish to apologize for I am having trouble believing that such disputed technology exists on a planet of this state of development. It's hard to believe."

A small sphere of darkness popped into existence above the table. It flattened and formed into a 2-inches across black-rimmed gate.

"WHAT?!?", blurted out GreenLeaf in surprise. Through the gate she could see a bit of sky.

Terra said with a smirk, "Don't you mean 'What?!? That I mean.'?"

Raven growled, "Terra, don't go insulting strange nonsensical alien ways that make absolutely no sense."

Phoenix corrected Raven by saying, "Raven, concentrated on the gate."

Raven glanced at Phoenix with a sour expression.

Starfire ignored the conversation and turned up the volume of her communicator. Her finger then keyed in a sequence of key-presses.

Robin's voice came out of the communicator. "Robin here. How are you doing, Starfire?"

"We have must to discuss of what had happened here after you had left. But Robin, how are you doing in the land of the other Jump City in the other dimension?"

"The city is a mess, Star. We've have unloaded the supplies at the hospital. At first the doctors there didn't believe that we were delivering medicines and food, but that changed quickly. Except for Kori, I haven't seen any of the titans of this place. They are busy with crime in other parts of this city. Their Robin had called me to ask if I can arrange for more food aid. Starfire, can you coordinate some more supplies and medicines?"

Starfire immediately responded, "Of course, Friend Robin. We will gather what is needed. How are Friends Cyborg, Jinx and Kid Flash doing?"

"I've contacted Cyborg and he is working with some people outside of the city to deliver supplies here. Jinx is assisting me and Kid Flash is zipping around the town to scout it and fight against villains. Most criminals never saw what hit them. What has been happening there?"

Starfire paused. She didn't want to cause Robin any more worries. "It is of minor concern, Friend Robin. May I speak with my sister Kori?"

"Is there something I should know, Star?"

"ahhh… We have a visitor… an honorable visitor from a planet that has had the relationship of a very poor condition with Tamaran."

"Is there trouble?"

"No, Friend Robin. She is sitting next to me and we are enjoying the meal of pizza and non-nutritious beverages. She is a princess of her people. What I had been taught about her people does not match the person next to me."

GreenLeaf had just completed her second slice of pizza. She muttered, "I'm not that honorable. My honor is gone."

"It is not so, GreenLeaf! During our battle-" started Starfire.

Robin's voice called out from the communicator, "What Battle?"

Starfire talked on, "you did not use the claws."

GreenLeaf said in protest, "But I had slashed your face! That I had."

Robin voice said, "You did WHAT?"

GreenLeaf spoke on, "It was an honorable dual between you and me and I had failed by being un-honorable. My long gone honor…"

Starfire announced, "Those people without honor do not worry about the lost of honor. You have fought me honorable from the being of our duel until the end when you arm was broken. What happened after that… was a misunderstanding between yourself and me."

"WHAT HAPPENNED? Starfire are you alright?" demanded Robin.

Kori's distant voice came out of the communicator, "Has something bad happened to my sister?"

GreenLeaf asked Starfire, "Do you see me as an honorable being. A Tamaranean believes in the honor of a Phicotan?"

Starfire froze. There were three people she needed to answer. She then blurted, "I'm fine, GreenLeaf and I had a duel, and yes, I believe in your honor."

Kori's voice exploded out Starfire's communicator, "Starfire, run. Do not trust a horrid Phicotan beast. They are all mean, nasty, poisoning assassins. Do not believe in the Phicotan's pretended honor. All they know is betrayal and the killing of innocent peoples."

As Kori spewed out her diatribe, GreenLeaf first looked shocked, then her fur puff up in anger. She growled out in controlled fury, "My friend, you have insulted me and you have insulted my people. Yes, you have, Sister of Starfire. You mindless Tamaranean-"

Immediately, Starfire looped her right arm around GreenLeaf neck and pulled her close. Starfire's left hand covered GreenLeaf's mouth to prevent any further speech. GreenLeaf's fingers flexed which exposed her claws but she didn't use them.

With the communicator still in right hand, Starfire spoke loudly into it, "Sister Kori! GreenLeaf, the Princess of the Planet Phicota, is my honored guest. You will reframe from saying words of ill will to her."

Robin voice came from the speaker, "Kori, give me back my communicator."

Kori pleaded, "But, sister, I do not wish to see you dead. Please, my Sister Starfire, protect yourself."

Starfire released her hold on GreenLeaf. The Phicotan's fur slowly lost its angry fluffiness.

"I am touched and overjoyed by your words of care, my sister", said Starfire softly, "But please realized that earlier, I, too, felt the same way about the Phicotans as you do now. It is what we were taught. After my honorable combat with GreenLeaf, I am glad to say that we are both alive and well. Please apologize to the Princess of the Phicotans."

"But, Sister-"

"Please do not add to the hostility that exists the peoples of Phicota and Tamaran in my dimension."

"… I see… I will perform the apology that is required", said Kori sourly, "Princess of the Phicotans, I give my apologies for my words that I have just said to you. I take back my words for describing your and your people so poorly. But I will wait for the time that you will prove those words true. And if you harm my sister, then no matter where you hide, on another planet or dimension, I will hunt you down and make you very, very sorry."

"This is not an apology; it is a challenge. A rudely done one. I, GreenLeaf of Phicota, do-"

"ENOUGH!", snapped out Raven, "Robin, we will talk later before we deliver the supplies. Bye."

The miniature gate vanished with a pop.

"Hello?" asked GreenLeaf at the communicator. "Please someone, reconnect this device to the one who slanders my people. Please do. I must issue a challenge to this vile 'Kori' person. That I must."

Starfire dropped the communicator and hugged GreenLeaf. GreenLeaf fur was raised and she emitted an angry growl.

"Please, kind, honorable Princess GreenLeaf of the Phicotan", whispered Starfire, "forgive my other self for what she has said. She fears for my safety. She hasn't met you and come to know that you are not a mad killer."

"Release Me! Please Do", demanded GreenLeaf.

Slowly Starfire let go of GreenLeaf. She looked pleadingly at the Phicotan.

Slowly GreenLeaf growling decreased as she fought to calm herself. She hissed, "I do not know your culture, but do not hold on to me like that again. Do not repeat this action, kind and understanding Princess Starfire. Such closest is only between those who love each other and those in combat. Yes, it is… Why did you called that… that… Kori person is your other self? Why?"

"She is the me from another dimension. We are the same person. It is just like Phoenix is the other self of Raven and the Beast is the other self of Beast Boy. It becomes a bit of the confusing at times."

The last bit of GreenLeaf's anger drained away into confusion. "I thought that they were twins. That I did. You mean that the healer Phoenix and the shape changer Beast are not originally from this dimension? That you two are from the same dimension as this Kori person?"

"That's right", proclaimed the Beast. "We're moved to this cool dimension that has the best video games."

"Raven and I", said Phoenix, "are not really sisters, but are different manifestations of Raven."

"According to one of our theorists, if you put the same person from two different dimension close to together, they would explode as their existences cancel each other out. That is a theory."

"It happens all the times", spoke up Terra with a grin. "Raven and Phoenix blow up emotionally at each other all the time."

"Terra", snapped both Raven and Phoenix.

"Is there another me in this other universe", queried GreenLeaf, "Is there?"

"My guess is yes", answered Raven.

"Then Phoenix and the Beast must go and speak with their other dimension friends to not to attack the cute, intelligence and very nice other me."

Phoenix sighted. "The Beast and I are not on good terms with the peoples of our home dimension. We are stuck here."

Raven quickly broke in, "Phoenix and the Beast were possessed by the spirit of Trigon and were forced to commit several very grave crimes."

"The monster demon Trigon? Is it true?", hissed GreenLeaf.

"Yes", responded Starfire. "We had defeat the demon for a second time, but everyone blamed Phoenix and the Beast for what Trigon had influenced them to do. So, I will be the one who will be doing the explaining. Now, please continue to enjoy eating the pizza."

--------------------------------------------

On the planet of Phicota, the child maid PrettyFlower carried large platter above her head with both her hands. It was loaded with small dishes of various snacks and drinks. The tray was difficult to balance. It was not because the platter was heavy for little PrettyFlower could easily lift weights that a full-grown human male would find difficult. It was because the tray was large and unwieldy.

A couple of the palace guards politely refrained from laughing as the little maid maneuvered past them. PrettyFlower thought briefly how the social rules of Phicotan society were often at odds with the independent nature of the Phicotans. PrettyFlower hated the rules that kept her feelings in check, but those same rules didn't allow the guards to expressed amusement at PrettyFlower's task.

PrettyFlower had colored her fur green to honor her idol, Princess GreenLeaf, and she wore a dark uniform with a skirt. She was carrying the platter to the King SilentGlen to comfort the king and to hopefully learn some news about GreenLeaf. The junior maid didn't care that her superior Maid CalmRiver had order that she will not bring snacks to the king, but PrettyFlower's independence streak had won out over her conditioning to obey the social hierarchy.

Prince RedTree quickly walked passed PrettyFlower. Except for moving around the child, he had ignored the child like he does with most of the palace's staff. He was heading in the same direction as she was.

PrettyFlower came to an open double door with a guard on either side of it. The guards ignored her as she walked into the room. The king was seated behind a table with Queen GrassyMeadow sitting to his right. Across the table from them was Prince RedTree and GreenLeaf's older sister: Princess PinkBlossom.

PrettyFlower started to head toward table.

King SilentGlen said, "I thank you, my children, for attending. That I do. There is no word yet on the fate of your sister. No news at all. Little GreenLeaf may have lost the duel and I fear the worse. The worse."

As the maid put down the platter on the table near PinkBlossom, she let out a sob before she could control herself. It was at that point that everyone else noticed that PrettyFlower was there.

Queen GrassyMeadow said softly, "My little darling GreenLeaf is loved by everyone; even by the maids. That she is."

Princess PinkBlossom reached out and affectionately touched the top of PrettyFlower's head.

The maid quickly started to lift small plates off of the tray and to properly place them next to each of the Phicotans seated at the table. She made sure that each of the nobles had a separate dish of snacks.

Prince RedTree announced, "My dear Father and Lord, my dear Mother and Queen, I will find out what had happened to my sister GreenLeaf. It is what I need to do."

"No", demanded the queen, "I will not lose another child to those damnable Troqs. I forbid you."

"I must", responded RedTree respectfully, "I have to do it. Not only for my own honor, but also for our people's honor. Our honor is precious. And I will avenge the honor of my sister. It's for her memory."

PrettyFlower completed placing the dishes and started to distribute the drinks.

Queen GrassyMeadow shook her head. "You can't go alone. You just can't. Take a strike space fleet. Take at least twenty ships."

PinkBlossom said quietly, "I would love my brother to take an entire fleet, but it may not be wise. Not wise for our people at all. Our target is a dethroned Tamaranean queen who has been forced off of her own planet. That she has. If we move against her with a large fleet, it will be noticed by the galactic news and it will shame our longtime enemy of Tamaran. Our dishonorable foes will be humiliated. While the current king would probably welcome the disappearance of the former queen, the shame will force him to attack us. That it will. We must only go with one or two ships. Yes, that few."

The King considered what his daughter had said and then asked, "What say you, my son?"

"My King", responded Prince RedTree, "I will take my armored yacht and with its stealth capability, I will be successful in either capturing the Tamaranean or executing her. I will see that my sister's body will receive a proper funeral."

Maid PrettyFlower carried the tray out of the room while the nobles' conversation continued. She fought hard to keep from crying. The news that Princess GreenLeaf was most likely dead had hit the little maid hard.

She thought to herself, _"Princess GreenLeaf, I know that you are no longer living in this universe with the rest of us, but I will bring some of your favorite possessions to where you spirit exists so that you can have them."_


End file.
